Wish Upon A Faerie Ring
by Lyra Matsuoka
Summary: *COMPLETE* Princess Serenity is a tomboy, and no one enjoys reminding her of that fact more than Prince Endymion. When his words drive her to tears, she makes a wish upon a faerie ring for the means to make him sorry!
1. Part 1

Hey minna! So here it is, my long awaited (look, don't give me a hard   
time about that, I need my self esteem) fan-fiction. A few thank   
you's, a couple notes, and we are off! Thank you, thank you, thank   
you to Mary Ann and Corie, my fellow Moonies. And thank you to   
Gummiebear, dramaking12 and hegira for all the joy and cynicism   
you bring to my life.   
  
Okay, a few notes to clear up the story line. My story is set in the  
Silver Millenium, or the past. In the Manga, the four generals and   
the sailor senshi had a little romance happening between them, and I   
use that relationship in my story. Also, the little lines that look   
like this (~ ~ ~ ~) are supposed to indicate a change in the POV. And,   
as per several tips from experienced authors, I feel compelled to   
point out that Princess Serenity was never portrayed as a tomboyish   
hoyden in the manga or the anime and Endymion was never such a jerk,   
well, not in the manga at least. And I love both these characters,   
but the minor changes are vital to my storyline.   
  
Disclaimer: I have come to the throughly depressing conclusion that I   
do not own Sailor Moon. Which actually makes sense as I am neither   
rich nor artistically inclined. Nor do I own any anime characters,   
with the exceptions of Hotohori, Tamahome (that's right, Mary Ann,   
he's mine) Lantis, Zagato, Eagle, Mitskake... yeah, I think that   
about does it. Anywho, Sailor Moon...not mine...duh. On with the   
show!  
  
Wish Upon a Faerie Ring, Part 1  
Rated PG 13(language and sexual reference)  
  
  
"I can't believe he said that." Serenity, Imperial Princess of   
the mighty Moon Kingdom, was in shock. Endymion, Prince of Earth,   
had been civil and cool towards her for as long as she could   
remember. But today, something had changed. Endymion, or Darien,   
had caught the tomboyish Serenity, Serena to her friends, in the   
royal stables. His parent's royal stables. Bringing his prized   
stallion, Orpheus, back from a long gallop. What she had seen as   
harmless fun, he had seen as an offense equal to treason or   
espionage. Her crystal blue eyes shimmered with tears at the   
memory of what he had said.  
  
"No gently bred lady would have stolen my horse and ridden at a   
breakneck speed across the countryside! Oh, wait. I forgot.   
You aren't a lady, are you Serena? In spite of your fancy titles   
and powerful mother, you're just a grubby, spoiled little brat who   
wouldn't know what to do at a party if she had written instructions!"  
  
Serena's heart had almost broken under his piercing gaze. Furious,   
Darien had whirled about to see to his horse and Serena had made her   
escape. She had walked calmly from the stables, making an extremely   
dignified exit, but as soon as she was out of his sight, Serena had   
broken into a run. She had run blindly, unaware of her direction   
and with no destination in mind. Her silver hair, the same heady   
color as moonlight, streamed behind her as she ran away from the   
only one in the universe who could cause her heart to bleed. Palace   
servants stepped in front of flowerbeds and fountains, herding the   
impulsive Moon princess toward an open field behind the castle,   
shaking their heads as she flew past.   
  
Exhausted, Serena finally collapsed in a small grove of trees.   
Wildflowers grew in abundance here, and a small brook trickled past,   
combining with the delicate sound of bird song. It was an ancient   
place of magic, a place where the faerie folk cast their spells.   
But Serena was blissfully unaware of the power of this place.   
All her mind was open to at the moment was the burning pain in   
her heart. Serena brushed her tears away impatiently, cursing   
herself for reverting to her old crybaby habits.   
  
"Did Darien speak the truth?" Serena wondered aloud. No, she   
answered herself, for she knew far more than the arrogant prince of   
earth suspected. True, she had never been fond of balls and parties,   
but that didn't mean she didn't know how to behave at one. And while   
Serena had always preferred breeches and loose shirts to frilly gowns,   
she did have a feminine side. Serena bit her lower lip. She knew that   
she wasn't as beautiful as Princess Mina of Venus, or as smart as   
Amy of Mercury, or as interesting as Raye of Mars and Lita of Jupiter,  
but she must have something! After all, she could out-run, out-ride and   
out-shoot any man on the Moon or the Earth. She couldn't out-wrestle very   
many, but one couldn't have everything. But, she remembered ruefully,   
Darien preferred delicate, fluttery females who were terrified of bugs   
and fainted every time the opportunity to do so came along. Darien had   
disgustingly old-fashioned ideas about females, not the least of which   
was that woman needed someone to look after them.  
  
"Blech!" Serena said, her tongue coming out of her mouth as her lips   
curled back. Gods forbid that a woman show some intelligence, some spunk,   
around here. Half of Earth's royal court would probably lie down on   
settees and call for smelling salts. That thought brought a reluctant   
grin to Serena's lips, pulling her out of her morose mood. Suddenly,   
Serena became aware of her surroundings. In awe of the   
beauty all around her, Serena stood, venturing further into the grove.   
A sudden flash of movement caught her eye, and Serena turned quickly,   
prepared to defend herself. When her eyes fell on the source of the  
movement, Serena giggled. The brook had formed a small, crystal clear   
pool, and the stillness of the water within caused the pool to act as   
a mirror. Tiptoeing closer, Serena knelt and   
leaned out over the small pond.  
  
What she saw took her breath away. A small oval face was framed by   
matted silver hair, which, though it had begun in pigtails, had fallen   
out of its customary hairstyle. One of her balls had come completely   
undone while the other was listing dangerously toward the left. A streak   
of some kind of mud ran along her left cheekbone. Glancing down at her   
clothes, Serena saw that the loose material of her shirt and breeches   
hid her curvy figure. Not only that, but every article of her clothing   
was covered in grass stains and horsehair. The color, which had been a   
rather lovely gray this morning, now seemed more the color of river clay.   
More tears threatened to fall as Serena saw herself for the first time   
as other's, as Darien, saw her. A filthy, impulsive, spoiled little twit   
who had no self-control whatsoever. The tears that had been threatening   
for an hour finally fell, and Serena wept bitterly,  
falling back onto the soft grass, her head in her hands. Sobs wracked   
her body as she recalled every smirk, every grimace that had been   
directed at her for the past seven years of her life, and the tears   
came faster. It was sometime before the clearing was silent again.   
The late afternoon sun showed that the Princess Serenity had cried   
herself to sleep.  
  
Hours later, Serena woke with a start. Sitting up, she rubbed   
her gritty eyes with the heel of her hand, and glanced at the night  
sky. The full moon hung heavily in the sky, and the stars glittered   
brightly. Serena sighed. The time had come to return to the palace,   
and the cruel, if unspoken, taunts that awaited her there. Her   
mother would be worried sick, but Serena just couldn't find it in   
her heart to care. The Sailor Senshi would be looking for her as  
well, but so what? This was her time. Serena closed her eyes and   
breathed deeply of the warm night air. Gods, she loved nature, and  
all its thrilling beauty. Giving another sigh, Serena pushed   
herself up off the soft ground and reached for her hair before   
reconsidering and dropping the hand. It would already take hours   
in the bath and a legion of maids to get her looking presentable   
again, no use in compounding the problem. Serena gazed toward the   
twinkling lights of the Earth's castle, and turned to go.  
  
Before she could take even one step, Serena froze. Every one   
of her nerves hummed with power and magic. Looking at the ground,   
Serena's hand flew to her mouth. The wildflowers she had remarked   
on in the afternoon were interlaced with toadstools, and together,   
the toadstools and flowers formed a ring. A faerie   
ring, Serena realized suddenly. She had fallen asleep in a faerie ring!  
Oh, gods what was the legend about the faerie ring? Cursing herself for   
not paying closer attention during her lessons, Serena wracked her brain.   
Oh, yes. The faerie ring was a rare phenomenon formed by the faerie folk   
when a mortal cried for help with all their heart and soul. When one found   
a faerie ring, one should step to the center and make a wish.   
One wish only and one should only wish for the utmost   
desire of one's heart.   
  
Serena smiled slightly, and turned back toward the center of the   
ring. Thinking hard, she stood in the center. What was the utmost desire   
of her heart? To make the people at court, Darien especially, regret   
that they had ever been cruel and snide to her. Kneeling, Serena   
wished for the power to do this with all her might. Rising, she glanced   
around, expecting a solution to magically present itself. All of a   
sudden, it did; in the form of a thoroughly evil idea. Grinning   
wickedly, Serena considered her arsenal. She would need large   
amounts of help from her maid, Annette and it would require   
sneaking about the castle until the next ball. Oh, gods! The   
next ball was TONIGHT! Perfect! Now, where had she put that   
scandalous gown Raye had bought her?   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Prince Darien of Earth was, in a word, pissed.   
His prize stallion, the horse he had paid an absolute fortune for,   
the on he had waited a year to possess, had just been ridden by   
Princess Serenity. And not only that, but skillfully ridden. Orpheus   
wouldn't let anyone (including Darien!) ride him, and that moon brat   
had just climbed on and galloped off! That was the final straw, as far   
as Darien was concerned. He had been civil to the chit ever since her   
first visit when she was five and he was eight. He had played chess with   
her, ridden with her, escorted her everywhere and put up with her   
brainless chatter. But it wasn't brainless, his inner voice reminded him.   
In fact, Serenity's conversation was, if anything, refreshingly blunt.   
She had no tact and said exactly what was on her mind. That was annoying,   
too.  
  
Darien had had enough. Servants threw themselves out of his way   
as the furious prince stalked down the hall toward his father's office.   
Darien was going to tell his father that he was leaving. King Damian had   
no reason not to give his consent, Darien rationalized. The thought of his   
only son and heir leaving the palace grounds before the delegation   
from the moon left would doubtless send his father into an apoplectic   
fit, Darien realized, but no matter. He was leaving, and he was taking   
Orpheus with him.  
  
Darien paused for a moment outside his father's private study,   
regaining his composure. Raising his knuckles, the prince rapped on   
the door and awaited admittance.  
  
"Come in, come in." Damian boomed from inside.   
Darien opened the door and stepped right into chaos. Delegates from the   
Moon were sitting in large chairs, talking in hushed voices. Queen   
Serenity, Empress of the Moon Kingdom, looked nothing short of   
dazzling. Darien winced as he mentally compared mother and daughter.  
  
"Hello, Darien. Have you seen Serena?" Queen Serenity asked.  
"No, I haven't, Your Majesty." Darien replied, bowing slightly.  
"Ah, Darien, glad you're here. Queen Serenity and I have been   
talking, and we have come to an arrangement of sorts."  
  
Darien's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Every time his father   
made an arrangement, it meant Darien would have to do something of   
import for Earth. And nine times out of ten it was something Darien   
didn't want to do.   
  
"You see, my boy," Damian began. Darien's eyes narrowed even more.   
He hated being referred to as 'my boy'. "Serenity and I have been hoping   
for some time that you and the Princess Serenity would become...fond of   
each other and unite our kingdoms forever. But, since that doesn't seem   
to have happened, or seem like it will happen in the foreseeable future,   
Serenity and I have decided to give the two of you a little push."  
  
"A push." Darien deadpanned.  
"Yes. The two of you..that is you and the princess..." Damian   
floundered and turned toward Serenity, pleading for help with a glance.  
"Your father and I have betrothed Serena to you," the queen   
finished, smiling up at him.  
  
Darien felt as though the floor had just been cut out from under   
him. A mental picture of Serena appeared before him. She was pretty   
enough, he supposed, but she had no curves and she was much to outspoken   
for his taste. His face must have gone blank, and his eyes apparently   
showed a great deal of panic, because Damian was now clearing his throat.   
The entire room, including all delegates from the Moon and Earth, was   
staring at him, waiting for the volatile prince to explode. Darien   
threw a desperate stare toward the door, where his best friend Malachite   
stood. Malachite was shaking his head, a wide grin on his face. 'No help   
from that quarter,' Darien thought.   
  
"Traitor." Darien mouthed. Malachite bowed slightly in response,   
obviously trying to contain his mirth. Darien resisted the impulse to   
close his eyes in horror.   
"Father, could I speak to you alone for a moment?" Darien asked,   
carefully keeping his voice even.  
"Certainly, my boy," Damian responded, moving towards the   
door to his bed chamber.  
Darien followed his father into the shadowed room,   
dusky in the early evening.   
"Father, why would you do this to me?" Darien asked.  
"Can't imagine what you mean, son. After all, the princess is   
pretty enough and you have some of the same interests. I think you shall   
suit admirably. Besides, you have to marry sometime, and you aren't   
getting any younger."  
"I'm only 22, Father. I think I have a few good years left   
in me." Darien replied, sarcasm heavy in his tone.  
"Now see here..." Damian began, but Darien interrupted him.  
"We don't like each other Father. We can't stand the sight of   
each other. Not to mention the fact that she is reckless, far too bold,   
utterly tactless and not at all my type."  
"What is your type?" Damian jeered "The free, fast and available?"  
"There is nothing wrong with that." Darien said, immediately defensive.  
"Except that you can't marry a woman who is free, fast and easy."  
"Says who?"  
"Says me." Damian said, his tone deadly quite. "Listen very   
carefully, Darien. You are going to marry the Princess Serenity on   
the eve of the next full moon. End of discussion."   
"Make me." Darien threw down the childish dare, to angry to   
see that this was one battle he had no hope of winning.  
"Don't think I can't, boy. I would prefer you to resign yourself   
to this, but if I must drag you to the altar myself, I will do so.   
This match is advantageous to both planets and vital to keeping the   
peace in the galaxy. You will do as I say."  
Furious, Darien and his father faced off.   
"The betrothal will be announced tonight at the ball.   
You will be gracious and civil to the princess. She knows nothing   
about this, and I will not allow you to damage this marriage before   
it has even begun."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
King Damian was wrong in assuming that the Imperial Moon Princess   
didn't know she was betrothed. The betrothal was an absolute secret, so   
the entire castle knew. No surprise, really. After all, a match between   
the Earth and the Moon had been expected for some time. Serena had heard  
the news from her maid, who heard it from a footman, who heard it from   
the cook, who got it from the butler, who got it from the king's   
personal secretary. Serena, naturally, was somewhat skeptical about   
the reliability of her maid's source, but was nonetheless even more   
excited to put her plan in motion. When reminded of the ball, Serena   
tilted back her head and laughed, utterly confounding her maid, who   
had been expecting a long and difficult struggle to get her mistress   
to even consider going to the ball. Serena then called for a bath,   
which baffled her maid even more. Annette was seriously considering   
running for a physician when Serena confessed the afternoon's adventures.  
  
"I want to make him sorry that he said those things Annette.   
I have the skills. Oh yes. I can dance and flirt and sing as well as   
the Senshi, I just don't. What I need from you is help with the   
physical." Serena finished, breathless, and looked pleadingly at her   
maid and friend.  
"Not to worry, highness." Annette proclaimed,   
her expression caught between excitement and determination. "I have been   
waiting three years for you to let me make you as beautiful as I know   
you can be."  
  
Giggling excitedly, the two got to work. Serena bathed her   
body while Annette picked small leaves and twigs out of her mistress's   
thick silver hair. When that was finished, the two of them washed the   
masses of hair and scented both hair and body with essence of lily.   
Serena stepped from the bath and dried herself off. While Annette   
rushed around gathering makeup and clothing Serena dried her hair   
and body. Annette returned to the dressing room with the only truly   
outrageous gown Serena had ever owned. It was a frothy creation of   
white silk shot with silver. The neckline scooped dangerously low,   
exposing more than it covered. The dress had no back, as a large V   
had been cut out of the material, showing off the graceful curve of   
Serena's back. Annette began piling her mistress's hair atop her head.   
The finished style showed a loose bun held in place by silver combs,   
while several silver tendrils, curled fashionably, framed Serena's face  
and accented her lovely neck. Silver earrings shaped like crescent moons  
and a choker of silver lace finished the ensemble.  
A sudden knock at the door caused both Serena and Annette to jump.  
"Serena? Are you ready? It's Raye, open up.  
"I'm fine Raye. You go ahead without me."  
"Serena? Are you feeling all right? Your voice sounds shaky."  
"I...I'm fine. Really. You go on. When am I announced?"  
"Ten minutes. Serena, what is going on?"  
"Nothing, nothing. Go on! And tell the others to go down as well.   
Oh, and tell my mother not to worry."  
"All right. See you...down there, I suppose.  
Sounding bewildered, Raye's footsteps headed down the corridor.  
"Mistress, your tiara." Annette murmured.  
"Oh, yes. Of...of course." Serena drifted back to her seat.   
Five minutes later she was trembling violently.  
"Oh, gods, this is a bad idea. A very bad idea. I can't DO this.   
Who was I kidding? This is crazy. I have to change." Serena moved   
quickly toward the dressing room.  
"Oh, no you don't," Annette said, a note of iron in her voice.   
"I think it's high time you looked in the mirror."  
  
Reluctantly, Serena walked toward the full-length mirror that   
graced her room. On every day before, she had rushed quickly by, eager   
to get outside. Now, however, she stood right in front of it and raised  
her eyes. What she saw was impossible. A goddess stared back at her.   
Not a grubby tomboy, but a woman grown, a woman who exuded confidence   
and sensuality. High, firm breasts pushed against the material of the   
dress, and her hourglass figure was unmistakable. Raising a hand to her   
face, Serena saw that her mouth looked softer, fuller and her eyes were   
blue glass. Arched eyebrows and a stubborn chin left no doubt as to the   
metal core of this woman, but the cheeks were soft and the eyes were   
kind. This girl, no, this woman, was an Imperial Moon Princess,   
no doubt about that. To her delight, Serena also noticed that the   
gown made her look delicate, vulnerable. Just the kind of girl Darien   
would fall head over heels for.  
  
"I'm beautiful." Serena gasped.  
"You'll do, my lady. The prince won't know what hit him!" Annette   
confided.  
  
Smiling at the thought, Serena glanced at herself one more time,   
and then glided out the door. Employing all her half forgotten princess   
lessons, Serena stood straight, forcing her body into a languid grace.   
She didn't hurry, well aware that the ball could not officially begin   
until she was present. After all, it was her betrothal. Smiling, Serena   
snapped her mind back to the business at hand...looking graceful.   
She could do it. No problem. But the butterflies were still flapping   
in her stomach, and Serena felt her hands begin to shake. The sound of   
breaking dishes forced her to a halt. A young page was standing in an   
open doorway, a stack of broken dishes lying at his feet. His mouth   
hung open in utter shock.  
"P...Prin...Princess SERENITY?!?!" the boy stammered.  
  
Serena smiled slightly at him. The boy turned a brilliant shade   
of red and attempted to stutter out an apology before giving up and   
kneeling to clean up the mess. Serena continued on her way, aware now   
of gasps and whispered words coming, no doubt, from the same palace   
servants who had laughed at her only the day before. Her confidence   
building, Serena reached the curtained archway from where the nobles   
and royals were announced to the court. Outside the blue velvet   
curtains was a long marble stairway, and beyond that a gold and   
silver ballroom. The herald was just announcing the last couple   
before Serena.  
  
"Her Royal Highness, Princess Raye of Mars, escorted by royal   
ambassador Jadeite!"  
  
From what Serena could see, her friend was dressed all in red,   
as usual and was radiant on Jadeite's arm. Serena knew that Raye had   
been interested in Darien's tall, blond, gorgeous friend. It appeared   
that Jadeite returned her interest. Smiling, Serena took her place.   
In two minutes the curtain would open and her plan would be set in   
motion. One minute...thirty seconds...  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien had never felt so utterly frustrated. In two minutes   
Serena would appear at the top of those stairs and the betrothal   
would be announced to the court and he would be trapped. Not that   
the whole castle didn't already know. After all, gossip was a prime   
form of entertainment and it was well known that the prince of Earth   
and the Imperial Princess had never quite seen eye to eye. That was the   
understatement of the year, Darien thought. They could barely manage to   
be civil to each other for five minutes, much less five years...more!   
Darien shuddered as he thought of the last ball Serena had attended.   
She had arrived in a silvery tunic dress that had to be five years   
out of style. Not only that, but she had refused to dance with anyone,   
and when Darien, at his father's command, had pulled her onto the floor,   
she had slapped him and stalked off it again. He'd had to go after her   
five times before she gave in. And to add insult to serious injury, when   
she had finally stopped trying to run away, Serena had gone out of her   
way to step on his toes and had talked his ear off about woman's rights!   
Darien closed his eyes in pain at the memory. Suddenly, the trumpets   
sounded. Darien forced himself to stand straighter at his father's side.   
Queen Serenity sat next to his father, acting as Queen of Earth for   
the night. Now, why couldn't his father marry Queen Serenity? Darien   
thought petulantly. They would make a perfect couple. With a heartfelt   
sigh, Darien turned his gaze toward the marble staircase.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
'Thirty seconds to go,' Serena thought. 10...9...8...7... was her   
tiara on straight? Yes...2...1...and the curtains pulled apart.  
  
"Her Royal Highness, Imperial Princess Sere..." the herald choked,   
unable to continue in the face of the vision before him. Serena smiled   
gently at him, watching the crowds reaction. A heavy silence began at   
the foot of the staircase and spread outward. Courtiers turned to see   
the cause of the commotion, and then caught sight of the vision atop   
the stairs. Serena smirked inside as she saw mouths drop all over the   
ballroom. Even the senshi were staring! Raye's mouth was hanging open   
and Lita, dressed in a rich forest green gown, looked ready to faint.   
'See? I can look pretty too.' Serena thought.  
  
A warm, heady glow was starting deep inside Serena. Everywhere   
she looked she saw fascination, awe, jealousy. Her eyes found her   
mother, who looked pleased and so very proud. 'Yes,' thought Serena,   
'This is perfect.' Her eyes fell on Darien, and she smiled   
brilliantly. Her moment of triumph was at hand.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien was staring. He knew it, and he didn't care. A vision   
had just appeared on the stairs, and he was unsure if it was real.   
Heavy silver hair caught and held the shimmering light given off   
by the chandelier. A shocking dress revealed more creamy skin than   
it covered, and a glittering diamond tiara threw pinpoints of rainbow   
light about the room. The angel atop the stairs looked gently at the   
herald, who was too busy gaping to announce her. Shaking her head in   
wry amusement, the silver figure lifted her skirts slightly and began   
descending the marble steps. The throngs of people parted, allowing   
this faerie princess to glide toward the raised dais where Darien stood.   
The girl moved with a sensual grace that made Darien want to fall to   
his knees in rapt admiration. He sensed an iron core in this girl,   
but also saw a soft, vulnerable mouth and crystal blue eyes that   
begged for protection.   
'Yes,' Darien thought. 'THIS is the kind of girl I should be   
marrying, not that half wild moon brat.'  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Serena could tell that Darien had yet to make a connection   
between the dirty urchin he had spoken to in the stables and the   
princess before him. Evidentially he had not been listening when   
the herald had attempted to introduce her. Smiling, she decided   
that now was the time to utterly burst his bubble. Stopping right   
in front of the dais, Serena gathered her silvery skirts and swept   
an elaborate curtsey.   
  
"Good evening, your Majesties. Please forgive my tardiness."  
"Not at all, my dear, not at all." Damian sounded slightly   
amazed but no more. "Please take your place."  
"Thank you, your Majesty."   
  
Serena curtsied once more and prepared to ascend the dais.   
Before she took even one step, though, she glanced at Darien out   
of the corner of her eye. His eyes were hard, but she could read   
both shock and a frightening desire in that sea deep gaze.   
Gratified, she sank onto a small stool beside her mother's throne.   
Her mother's silver hair shone in the candlelight, the crescent   
moon sigil on her forehead glimmering. Crystal blue eyes met lapis   
blue, and both sets were glittering; one with joy, the other with   
triumph.  
  
"This is a surprise, darling; an excellent surprise.   
You are more beautiful than anyone, even I, could have imagined."   
Queen Serenity murmured, her blue eyes shining with pride and   
happiness. For several hours, Queen Serenity had worried about   
the inherent difficulties Serena would encounter with this betrothal.   
But now, instead of a young girl who had yet to comprehend the   
dignities of her position, Serenity saw a woman, a beautiful,   
gracious princess who could hold her own with anyone in the galaxy,   
including the arrogant Prince of Earth.  
  
"Thank you, Mother."  
"Now, in a few moments, His Majesty will announce your betrothal   
to Prince Darien. The prince and you will descend the dais and take the   
first dance of the evening," Queen Serenity shot a look at her   
daughter's luscious figure and smirked. "When the music ends, kiss him.   
It will, no doubt, set him more off balance than he already is."  
"I can do that." Serena muttered, a thoroughly wicked smile on   
her face.   
"I don't doubt it, my dear." Queen Serenity said, her eyes   
twinkling with mischief. Serena looked out on the masses, her heart   
swelling as she observed the expressions of shock that had yet to fade.   
Her mouth twitched as she saw several older women being helped to   
settees that stood along the sides of the ballroom. Straightening   
her spine, Serena turned her head to watch King Damian rise.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Darien was in an advanced state of shock. He was struggling to   
maintain outer calm, hoping against hope that he was succeeding.   
Internally, however, emotions raged out of control. Desire was mixing   
with rage and disbelief, creating an emotional tumult that had explosive   
capabilities. Blue ice speared everyone in the room. He looked to his   
friends and advisors. Malachite looked like his ribs were about to crack   
from trying not to laugh. Nephlite was looking straight at Serena,   
frowning. He was also supporting Princess Lita, who appeared to be   
about five seconds from fainting dead away. Princesses Mina, Amy and   
Raye were staring at the dais, unflattering shock written on their   
features.   
Zoisite and Jaedite were smiling, waiting for their prince's reaction to   
this unexpected turn of events. Darien wanted to kill everyone.   
No, he couldn't do that. It would doubtless cause a war. He'd just   
kill Serena. How COULD she do this to him? He had never been anything   
but polite to her. Darien conveniently forgot he hadn't been very kind   
to her in the past four months; that had never been anything more than   
coolly polite, and more often than not he had been cutting and cruel;   
that every comment he had directed at her had been caustic and insulting.  
  
Darien watched in anger as his father rose from his throne and   
raised his hand for silence. Not that it was necessary. Everyone in   
the room was far to busy staring at Serena to even consider talking.  
  
"Friends, as I'm sure you all know, Imperial Queen Serenity and   
I have an announcement to make. This is a peaceful time, a time when   
all the planets are at peace and no threat of war hangs on the horizon.   
It is a time of joy, and love. For years, a permanent alliance has been   
sought between the Earth and the Moon Kingdom. It is therefore my great   
pleasure to announce the betrothal of Imperial Princess Serenity to my   
son Darien, crown prince of Earth."  
  
As Darien had expected, the applause was thunderous.   
The announcement was not news to anyone (the servants were a better   
information source than Earth's secret agents) but everyone was pleased.  
Alliances like this were always greeted with joy, because the meant   
increased protection for the residents of the planets to be united.   
Darien looked at his father, anger shooting sparks out of his eyes.   
The orchestra began to tune their instruments, and Darien stood a bit   
straighter. The beginnings of the tune drifted downward from the balcony   
where the orchestra was seated. Darien descended the dais, and turned to   
face Serena, her mother and his father.   
  
"May I have this dance, my lady?" Darien asked with a caustic bow.  
"Certainly, good sir." Serena responded, rising with grace and   
poise.  
  
Darien held out his hand, and Serena placed hers in it.   
Together they glided toward the middle of the ballroom. Darien clenched   
his teeth. When they reached the center of the floor, Darien swung   
Serena around. Smooth as silk she turned and slipped into his arms.   
The music began, and they started to dance.  
  
"Your Highness?"  
"Yes?" Darien responded.  
"Perhaps we should adjourn to your private study after our dance?"  
"Why?" Darien asked, genuinely surprised.  
"So that you can write out instructions for me. I, after all,   
have no idea how to behave at one of these get togethers."  
  
Darien gritted his teeth, the memory of the awful insults he had   
thrown at her coming back to haunt him. Somehow he managed to pull   
together a scathing comeback.  
"Is that the reason for this little...display. I'm flattered,   
princess. I didn't think you cared so much about my opinion."  
Serena gazed up at her intended through her eyelashes. Darien   
looked down, and caught his breath at viewing her stunning beauty.   
"Who, in the Moon's name, said I was trying to attract you?"  
Darien felt red hot fury coursing through him.  
"As my future wife and queen, you will conduct yourself with   
dignity befitting your station. That means, dear princess,   
no lovers."  
Serena blushed slightly, then laughed. Her laugh tinkled like   
wind chimes, and Darien found himself longing to hear it again.  
"I assume, my lord, that you intend to fill that esteemed   
position to my satisfaction?"  
"To your complete, never ending, satisfaction, my lady."   
Darien grinned wolfishly, a predatory gleam in his eyes.   
Darien reached out, tightening his arm around her waist.   
He pulled her closer to him, so much closer that her body   
was flush against his.Twining his hand more tightly with hers,   
Darien bent his head to one seashell ear and began whispering.   
Darien resisted the urge to laugh as he felt Serena's body grow   
more and more tense with every passing moment.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Serena was listening to every word Darien spoke. She knew that   
her breathing was shallow and her heart was beating very quickly. She   
had become increasingly aware of the hands that pressed her body close   
to his. Uncomfortable, Serena gave a little wriggle, and heard Darien   
give a small chuckle. His laughter rumbled in his chest. Darien pulled   
away from her ear, ending the stream of seductive words that had come   
so easily from his lips. Frighteningly aware of their proximity, Serena   
looked up into Darien's arrogantly mocking eyes. 'Well, she thought, he   
may have more experience, but I've got a few seductive tricks up my   
sleeve too.' Serena listened to the music. The orchestra had almost   
finished playing their song. Serena smiled seductively up at Darien,   
throwing him slightly off balance. As the last notes of the waltz   
were played, Serena reached up and pulled his head down to hers.  
  
"I look forward to it." Serena whispered, and pressed her lips   
to his. Darien was surprised, no doubt about that, but he recovered   
quickly. Wrapping his long arms around her waist, Darien deepened the   
kiss, pulling her even closer to his body. Serena sighed and gave   
herself up to the sensations coursing through her body. Each of the   
two people was attempting to master the other, but the battle was   
doomed to failure. Serena noticed when Darien gentled the kiss.   
His lips seemed to soften, to become tender, almost loving.   
Darien's tongue touched Serena's lower lip and she opened her   
mouth for the onslaught, sighing again. Both were so lost   
in the kiss that the world faded, and everything ceased to   
exist except the rhythm of their hearts becoming one.   
Her hands twined in his hair, pressing him as close as   
she could. Darien responded in kind. The two of them   
were lost in their passion  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Princess Raye of Mars was in shock. Watching the handsome   
couple on the dance floor had only added to her confusion. She   
knew that Darien and Serena could barely stand each other; that   
they brought out the worst in each other. But watching them twirl   
around the dance floor, Raye began to wonder. Was it possible that   
the two were extremely attracted to each other? That the explosive   
reactions between them were based not on anger, but on desire? Raye   
watched the two intently. Darien bent his head close to Serena's   
whispering something to her, never breaking the graceful rhythm of   
the dance.   
  
Raye looked back at her fellow scouts. Princess Lita had been   
transferred to a chair, due to her pale face and apparent inability   
to retain any oxygen. Nephelite stood behind her, frowning. Princess   
Mina was slumped against Malachite, both trying desperately not to   
break out in gales of laughter. It looked as though Mina had already   
broken three ribs in the attempt. Princess Amy and Zoiscyte were   
watching with delight, waiting to see what the prince and princess   
on the ballroom floor would do next.  
  
Raye turned to Jadeite, who smiled down at her.  
"Well, this is certainly an unexpected, if thoroughly   
interesting, turn of events," Jadeite said.  
Raye returned his smile. Turning to Amy and Mina, she   
jerked her head toward Serena.  
"She might have TOLD us that she was planning this!"  
"That would have ruined her surprise. And who knows, we might   
have tried to steal her thunder. She is beautiful though."  
"Well, she would be. After all, her mother is widely   
acknowledged to be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy   
and her father was one of the most handsome men the Moon ever   
produced. It stands to reason she would look like this,"   
Mina commented.  
  
A sudden gasp from Lita incited the girls to turn about.   
Mina's jaw dropped, Amy blushed, Lita tried to breathe and Raye   
just stared. Serena and Prince Darien were engaged in the most   
sensual kiss Raye had ever seen. Color began to rise in her own   
cheeks. Suddenly Malachite spoke.  
  
"What an utterly fabulous idea." So saying, Malachite grabbed  
Mina around the waist, dipped her backward, and began kissing her.  
Amy blushed even more furiously, and probably would have spoken,   
but Zoiscyte grabbed her around the waist and kissed her too! Lita   
looked up at Nephlite, who smiled and knelt beside her chair.   
Lita and Nephlite met halfway. Raye giggled and turned expectantly   
toward Jadeite. Grinning, Jadeite hauled her into his arms and   
began kissing her thoroughly.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Serena had never been kissed before. Darien realized it   
about two seconds after she pressed her lips to his. Her sweet   
mouth had no finesse, and that fact was strangely arousing. The   
idea that he would be the only one to ever kiss her was even more   
arousing. Kissing her was so sweet, so interesting. Darien, it was   
widely known, preferred experienced woman who knew how to please a   
man. Woman threw themselves at him, so he had never lacked for female   
companionship. After all, as far as Darien was concerned, a woman was   
good for only one thing. But now...now Darien felt a strange   
protectivness steal over him. He held Serena in his arms, and never   
wanted to let her go. She fit so perfectly into the curve of his   
body, almost like she was made for him. The thought caused him to   
shudder, startling Serena into breaking the kiss.  
  
"No," he murmured, already lowering his head for another   
taste of her lips.   
"Darien, as enjoyable as this is, people are staring," Serena   
chided, looking into his lust glazed eyes. "Besides, the Senshi   
will have questions, and I am bound to answer."  
Darien snorted in disgust and looked around for his advisors   
and the senshi. All of a sudden Darien laughed, a genuine laugh that   
sent shivers running up and down Serena's spine. Turning her around,   
he pointed to the corner where the Senshi stood. Serena's mouth   
twitched.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think they'll be asking any more questions   
for a while." On that note, Darien turned Serena around, his eyes   
focused on her mouth. But at that moment, Damian and Serenity walked   
out onto the floor. Damian bowed low to Serena.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Damian asked, a devilish   
twinkle in his eye.   
"Certainly." Serena said, returning his mischief.   
Damian extended his hand and Serena took it. The two of them whirled   
off, leaving Darien with no choice but to bow to the queen and request   
the dance. Serenity nodded regally and moved into his arms. Darien   
moved through the steps by habit, his eyes on Serena's lithe form.   
  
"You already want her. This bodes well for part of your   
marriage." Queen Serenity observed. Darien looked down at her,   
chagrin showing on his face. Queen Serenity laughed merrily.  
"She's still the same girl, you know. Her personality hasn't   
changed a bit. Serena is Serena. Nothing, and no one, has the right   
to take it from her."  
"Where did she learn all this?" Darien asked. "The dancing,   
the conversation, the movement. She's even walking like a princess."  
"You didn't think we were heathens on the Moon, did you?"   
Serenity chided. "I hired the finest tutors and instructors for   
my daughter. She can cook, manage a household, forge a treaty and   
declare war. She knows fifteen ways to agree with an ambassador   
without actually promising him or her anything. She can play the   
harpsichord and she sings like a nightingale. She knows 76 different   
stitches and can weave tapestries. She can also ride, shoot a bow and   
arrow, hunt, track, and use magic."  
"Touting your daughters virtues, my lady?"  
"Only to make you understand what a prize has been delivered   
to you." Queen Serenity's lapis blue eyes became very serious. "I   
sincerely believe that you can make my daughter deliriously happy,   
Darien. See that you do, or believe that you will pay for every   
tear that falls."  
  
Darien looked at the queen, surprised by the warning. The music   
ended and all partners bowed and curtsied to each other. Smiling, the   
queen was swept away by a dignitary from Jupiter. Darien turned to look   
for Serena, and was confronted by Malachite with a glowing Mina on his   
arm.   
"Darien, I believe this is the dance Mina promised you."  
  
Cursing under his breath, Darien remembered the arrangements he   
had made before the ball. In an effort to avoid Serena, Darien had   
decided that he would simply be unavailable all evening. So he had   
asked all the most beautiful women in the ballroom to dance before   
hand. He was committed all evening. Still muttering under his breath,   
Darien bowed to Princess Mina, watching Malachite ask Serena for the   
dance.   
  
The evening followed a frustrating pattern. Darien had been right   
in his calculation that he had asked someone for every dance. His mood   
grew darker with every handsome man who swung Serena, laughing and   
chattering, around the floor. Finally, the ball was over. Darien bowed   
politely to Princess Raye, with whom he had danced last. He kissed her   
fingers and turned to go. But Raye kept a tight grip on his fingers,   
turning him back around. Pulling his head down, she whispered quickly,  
  
"Serena's room is on the third floor of the west wing. It will be   
hot tonight," Raye kissed his cheek. "She'll be sleeping with the   
balcony doors open."  
  
That said, Princess Raye adjourned. Smiling crookedly,   
Darien made his way toward Serena. She was chatting idly   
with a few of the ambassadors   
from Uranus and Saturn. Darien stepped up behind her, placing his   
hands on her shoulders. Serena started, turning around with an   
apprehensive look on her face. Her luscious mouth broke into a   
smile when she realized it was him.  
"Hello, Darien."  
"I need to speak with you. Can you spare a moment?"   
"Certainly," Serena was smiling up at him, and Darien felt as   
though his heart would pound through his chest. Solemnly, Darien   
offered Serena his arm. Bowing to the delegates, Darien escorted   
Serena away. Darien smiled slightly as he steered Serena onto the   
balcony. Stopping suddenly, Darien turned Serena around in his arms   
and lowered his mouth onto hers.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Serena was shocked. Darien had asked to speak with her, and   
although she was fairly new to this passion business, she was   
fairly sure that talking was impossible in this position. Serena   
felt Darien's arms creep  
around her waist, molding her body to his. Serena relaxed, pliant in   
his arms. Darien moaned, and pulled back a little, breaking the   
contact of their mouths. Serena smiled and pulled him back. This   
kiss was white hot, wild with desire. Darien bit her lower lip,   
and Serena gasped before capturing his mouth once more. Her fingers   
threaded through his silky hair effectively trapping his mouth on   
hers. One of Darien's hand stayed on her waist, but the other began   
roaming up and down her back. Serena shivered delightedly. After   
long minutes, the kiss ended. Serena, breathless from the kiss,   
staggered slightly. Darien smiled.  
"Well, princess, you certainly are a revelation," Darien said.  
"Of course. After all, I grew up in a palace. I can do everything   
the Senshi can!"  
"Yes, I know. You're mother wasted no time in spouting your   
virtues to me." Darien said, derision coloring his tone.   
"You can hardly blame her. After all, it's well known that   
you can't stand the sight of me." Serena's tone was matter of fact,   
but she turned away from Darien so he wouldn't see how much that   
had stung. Darien just snorted.  
"Well, can you blame me? After all, you were half wild,   
running around, riding and hawking. Good thing you left your   
hair long, or no one would have known you were a girl!"  
  
Serena closed her eyes and heart against the pain those   
words caused. Her pride was wounded, even though she knew he spoke   
the truth. Serena stiffened her resolve. Forcing her voice to be   
soft and seductive, Serena retaliated.  
  
"And now, Darien? What do you think of me now?" Serena inquired,   
as she drifted toward the gardens. Casting a siren's stare over her   
shoulder, Serena smiled slightly. Serena saw when Darien's eyes   
became dark, saw when his stance grew predatory. Turning, she   
moved towards him, one hand coming up to caress his chest.   
Darien reached for her, but she slipped underneath his arms.  
"Well, you can't have me." Serena turned to walk back inside.   
"Have a good night Darien. I'll see you in the morning."  
Darien watched as his princess sashayed back into the ballroom.   
He crossed to the open door, his eyes lingering on her as she   
crossed the empty room and walked through the arch that led to   
the west wing. A humorless smile crossed his face.   
"We'll see who has the last laugh, princess."   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena was unable to sleep. Flushed with her victory, Serena   
had returned to her rooms. Annette had greeted her mistress with a   
hug and excited chatter. It appeared that word of Princess Serenity's   
magical transformation had spread beyond the ballroom, and into the   
servants quarters. From there the tale had moved beyond the castle   
walls and into the village. Not only that, but the gossip was that   
the crown prince was incredibly possessive of his soon-to-be bride,   
and that his eyes never left her all evening. Laughing delightedly,   
Serena twirled around her room, spinning faster and faster until she   
collapsed in a flurry of silver hair and gauzy skirts.   
  
Annette was almost as giddy as her mistress, having spent the   
entire evening running back and forth between castle   
seamstresses. Now a large pile of dress patterns,   
along with swatches of material lay on Serena's   
nightstand. Annette managed to get her mistress out of her ball gown   
and into a nearly transparent nightdress, due to the unusually humid   
July weather. Finally, Serena sat on the bed, Annette brushing her hair.   
Serena and Annette looked through the dress patterns, laughing at some,   
oohing and aahing over others. Together they selected designs and colors   
that would perfectly compliment Serena's figure and coloring. It was   
close to three in the morning when Annette bid her mistress good night   
and moved off to bed. Serena walked about the room, dimming the lamps.   
Finally she lay in bed, silver hair spreading across the pillow.   
  
Soon, however, Serena noticed the stifling heat of the room.   
Rising, Serena padded to the window and threw open the double doors.   
Stepping up into the warm night air, Serena felt a cooling breeze   
blow back her silver hair and cause her nightdress to mold to her body.   
Smiling slightly, Serena leaned on the balcony, unaware of what a   
striking picture she made. Glancing upward, Serena's eyes fell on   
the full moon, and tears filled her eyes.  
  
'Earth will be my home now. And a fine home it will be,   
married to a man who hates my personality but wants my body.'  
  
Serena forced herself to brush the tears away. Though her   
heart might break to pieces a thousand times, she would bring the   
arrogant prince of Earth to his knees. Serena's spine stiffened   
with her resolve, and she tossed back her head. Turning,   
Serena moved back inside, leaving the windows open. As a   
precaution, Serena retrieved her dagger from its box on her vanity.   
Slipping back under the thin silk sheets and light counterpane,   
Serena turned on her side, placing the hand clutching her dagger   
under a pillow. Laying down, Serena closed her eyes and drifted off   
to sleep, unaware that someone had been watching her on the balcony,  
and that that person had very different plans for the rest of the   
night, and they didn't include sleeping.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Prince Darien waited a suitable interval after the light in   
Serena's room went out. He had watched her when she stepped out   
onto the balcony. His throat had tightened when he saw her silver   
hair blowing in the breeze. Smiling to himself, Darien surveyed   
the terrain. The balcony was easily accessible due to a wrought   
iron arbor that held a spray of pink roses in place against the   
castle wall. Darien made a mental note to send the brilliant man   
who had installed that trellis a thank you card. Grinning in   
anticipation, Darien climbed upward toward Serena's room.   
  
He landed gently on the balcony only moments later. The doors   
to the balcony stood open and the curtains blew inward, wrapping their   
shadows around the bed where Serena slept. Darien crept closer, noting   
the waterfall of silver hair that cascaded over the edge of the bed.   
He shivered deliciously when he thought about that silver hair wrapped   
around his body. Darien crept closer, his bare chest and black silk   
pajama bottoms glistening in the moonlight. Gently, gently, Darien   
picked up Serena's hair and the coverlet, sliding into bed next to   
her. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her   
into the curve of his body. Darien settled his face in the curve   
of her neck and settled in to wait. He knew the exact moment Serena   
awoke. Her body stiffened, and she gasped. What he didn't expect was   
her sudden movement. Serena bucked, rolling away from him. Serena   
managed to roll to one edge of the bed before Darien snaked out an   
arm to pull her back. Smiling, Darien rolled her beneath him,   
pinning one of her arms to the pillow above her head. Serena   
looked up at him with startled eyes. Darien lowered his head...  
and felt the press of cool metal against his throat.  
  
"Darien, get off of me. Now."  
  
Darien stared at her, his emotions caught between amusement   
and admiration. He settled on desire and reached slowly for the   
arm that held the knife.  
  
"Come now, princess. You don't need that." Darien managed to   
ease the knife away from his jugular. In an instant, Serena slashed   
at him, forcing him back. Serena leapt off the bed, the weapon still   
clutched in her hand. Striking a defensive pose, Serena waited for   
Darien to make the next move. Darien climbed off the bed to face her.  
  
"We are betrothed."  
"I was under the impression that betrothed didn't have the   
same meaning as married."  
"But it has the same benefits."  
"Really."  
"It can." Darien took a step toward Serena; she stepped back.   
Darien moved right, Serena moved left. They were at an impasse.  
"Besides," Serena said, "you don't want me that way. You don't   
see a woman when you look at me; you see a half grown kid."  
Darien just smirked. Serena's hand itched to slap that   
expression off of his face. Serena's eyes hardened.  
"Just go, Darien."  
"I don't think I will. I've heard you aren't much of   
a wrestler. Care to try me?"  
"Oh, you are SO funny. I see right through that courteous   
outer shell. I also see the direction that this evening is supposed   
to take. Well, guess again."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien growled, and Serena smirked. She watched him carefully.   
By the Moon, the man was breathtaking. Broad chest tapering to a hard   
stomach and slim hips: hair the color of midnight skies; eyes like   
the fathomless ocean. It should be illegal to look that good,   
especially when one was trying to seduce someone. At least when   
the person one was trying to seduce had no desire to be seduced.   
  
'Stop that! You do NOT want the all mighty Prince Darien to   
kiss you. Or make love to you.'  
Then came that annoying inner voice, the one that was always   
brutally honest.  
'Oh, yes you do. You want him to catch you! Admit it!'  
'No.'  
'No, you don't want him to catch you, or no, you don't want   
to admit it?'  
'Neither... both.. I don't know!'  
'Well, you had better make up your mind, because whilst you   
are arguing with yourself, the seductor is looming closer.'  
'WHAT?!?! Oh, goddess, what do I do?!'  
'Why are you asking me? I'm just the voice inside your head,   
remember?'  
'Shut up! Okay, Serena, think. You can get out of this.   
Just think. Thinkthinkthinkthink...'  
  
"Princess? Are you all right? I thought I heard a noise..." A  
sleepy Annette, clad in a nightgown and robe, poked her head inside the   
door. Reacting as one, Serena and Darien moved. Darien dove under the   
bed while Serena rocketed onto it, attempting to grab the coverlet   
mid-flight. The motion neither looked nor sounded very graceful,   
but it had the desired result. Serena was in bed, attempting to   
look innocent.  
"Are you all right, princess? I thought I heard a voice."  
"No, no, that was me. I had a nightmare. Really bad. Horrible.   
Hee hee," Serena's voice was shaky and a bit reedy, but if Annette   
noticed she was too polite to mention it.   
"Are you all right, then? Do you want me to stay with you,   
get you something?"  
"No, I'm all right, really. I just...eep!"  
  
While Serena had been talking to Annette, Darien had snaked   
his right arm under the silk sheets of Serena's bed. His hand was   
now in the process of caressing her ankle, and Serena was acutely   
aware of the sensations he was causing. When HAD her skin become   
so sensitive? Instictively, Serena lashed out with her foot. She   
heard a yelp, and the offending hand withdrew.  
  
"Princess?"  
"It's nothing! I'm just, ahhh...cold! Yes, cold!"  
Annette looked puzzled. "Shall I close the balcony doors then?"  
  
First Serena was confused. Then she panicked. If the doors   
were closed, Darien would be trapped in her room! The fact that the   
door locked from the inside completely slipped her mind.  
"No! I mean, no," Serena tried to cover. "I feel fine now.   
Warm and toasty."  
Annette was growing suspicious. Serena never behaved like this.   
If anything the princess was too fearless for her own good. Serena   
appeared nervous, and a desperation was shining in her eyes.   
"Are you sure I can't get you anything? I could stay with   
you for a bit..."  
"No, that's all right. I'll just try to go back to sleep.  
Goodnight Annette."   
"All right then. Goodnight, princess." Looking doubtful and   
a bit concerned, Annette closed the door to the princess's room.   
Serena breathed a sigh of relief, allowing her muscles the luxury   
of relaxing. Her heart resumed its normal tattoo. Smiling slightly   
at the close call, Serena closed her eyes and fell back against   
the pillows, throwing her arm over her eyes. Suddenly, the knowledge   
that she was not alone in her room reasserted itself, and Serena   
forced herself upright.   
"Darien?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Annette carefully shut her mistresses door before bolting   
down the hall. Something was wrong, the little maid was certain   
of it. Serena never acted so high-strung, especially in her room!   
Annette ran down the marble hallway, skidding around corners and   
nearly crashing into an end table. Ordinarily the Senshi would   
have slept near the princess, but late night rendezvous with the   
four generals had infringed on those sleeping arrangements.   
All the Senshi would be in one of the common rooms, perhaps alone,   
perhaps not. Bolting from door to door took longer than Annette had   
expected, and her worry was growing by the minute. Finally, Annette   
burst in on what could only be described as a conference, with all   
four of the Senshi sitting around a table, talking softly.   
  
One glance at the harried maid had the Senshi on their feet,   
and after a few moments of explanation, the four princess's had   
transformed into the Senshi of their respective planets. The next   
few moments were chaotic as the young women formed a plan of attack.   
Soon they were off, running toward Princess Serenity's room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
So there it is: Part 1 in all its glory. This is probably   
only a 2 part story, and I'll have the next part up soon.   
In an effort to generate both positive and negative e-mail   
for myself, I pose a question to all Moonies out there. Here it is.  
  
What is the #1 way to identify a Sailor Moonie?  
  
For me, it's humming the songs. I have heard more people humming   
theme... anyway, what do you guys think?  
  
Skiangel_sv@lycos.com 


	2. Part 2

  
*skiangel_sv@lycos.com*  
(This is a not-so-subtle hit that my inbox is suffering from   
malnutrition. Mail me, peoples! I want answers to my question  
from the end of Part 1...)   
  
Bonjour, minna! Part 2 is here! Huzzah! All right typical thank yous   
and notes, and then off we go.  
  
As always, thank you Mary Annie and Corie for your never-ending support   
and encouragement. Sailor Moon lives forever! Charisse and Jill- thank   
you for the laughs and for your ever positive outlook on life, not to   
mention your sense of humor. Hermie and Jess- you are the greatest,   
even if Sailor Moon is not your forte. Thanks for reading anyway. And  
a special thank you to all the peole who read the first part of my  
fic and mailed me asking for more! You guys (chrissy, Andrea, and   
Galaxia16, Michelle, Niya and Tiff to name a few) are the greatest!   
  
Notes: I lied, folks. This story has assumed a life of it's own and  
has become (despite my best laid plans), a three part story. I was  
sitting at my computer and realized that I had too much to say to   
fit into two parts, especially when I found a perfect ending point  
for this part.  
  
Also, my characters may seem appallingly modern, and I did that   
on purpose. To my way of thinking, the characters we know and love   
probably wouldn't change much in their different lifetimes. Therefore,   
they would have the same quirks, flaws and personalities in the past,   
present and future. Also, Serena has little conversations with herself.   
Sorry if that's confusing.  
  
Disclaimer: Ebay is the coolest! I got these awesome Sailor Moon posters   
(manga style) and the prettiest Fushigi Yugi poster! Sorry, where was I?   
Ah, yes. Much as I wish it were otherwise, I do not own Sailor Moon.   
Naoko Taketchi does, though Dic, Bandai and Pioneer have bragging rights.  
  
Wish Upon a Faerie Ring, Part 2  
Rated PG-13(sexual reference)   
  
  
The moment Annette shut the door, Serena turned around warily, keeping   
her eyes on the spot where she had last seen Darien. When her eyes   
didn't find him there, Serena began peering around her room.  
"Darien?" she called softly.   
A muffled grunt came from under the bed. Curious, Serena laid flat   
on her stomach, bending at the waist and leaning over the edge of the   
bed. Her silver hair fell to the floor as crystal blue eyes looked   
into the gloom underneath the bed.  
"Darien? What in the Moon's name are you doing under the bed?"  
A disgruntled prince turned his dark head to look at the   
too-innocent face of the Imperial Moon Princess.  
"Thinking about all the painful ways there are to kill your maid."  
"Well," Serena stated practically, still hanging over the edge   
of the bed, "you can hardly blame her. After all, how pleased would   
you be if a strange man had snuck into my room in the dead of night?"  
Darien's eyes narrowed to thin chips of sapphire ice.   
  
'Oops. I think I've made him mad.'  
'Isn't that what you wanted to do?'  
'No...'  
'Then why are you taunting him? He won't stay under the bed   
forever.'  
'Too bad. He looks so cute under there. Wait, no he doesn't...  
Darien is arrogant, annoying and cold.'  
'Then why is your heart beating so fast?'  
'Not another word out of you.'  
'Just telling it like it is.'   
'When I want your help I'll ask for it!'  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Darien watched with extreme interest as Serena fell silent.   
She looked positively adorable hanging over the bed, silver hair   
framing her face. She was also desirable. That thought brought back   
the purpose of his nocturnal visit, and Darien began looking for a   
way to get out from under the bed. While he was struggling, Serena   
rolled onto her back and pulled herself onto the bed. Darien felt   
her absence keenly and those feelings only increased his determination   
to get out from under the bed as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, the   
bed was not high enough off the ground to permit him to do this easily.   
It had not been easy getting under the bed, but he had managed to do it.   
Now all he had to do was recreate the process. Just a little twist and...  
he was free. Lying on his stomach, the Crown Prince of Earth began   
dragging himself across the cold marble floor toward the light of the   
full moon. When his upper torso, arms and head were free, Darien flipped   
onto his back and grabbed the covers on top of the bed. Swinging his   
legs around, Darien came onto his knees beside the bed and beheld   
rumpled sheets.  
  
"Well, that's very interesting."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena had realized about two milliseconds after righting herself   
that she was still wearing what Annette had provided for her at the   
beginning of the evening. Ordinarily that wouldn't have bothered her,   
but the nightgown Annette had provided for her tonight was little more   
that wispy white silk and bits of lace. Even THAT wouldn't have bothered   
her, but she didn't ordinarily have a person of the male persuasion in   
her room in the early morning hours.   
  
Acting swiftly but silently, Serena stole into the adjoining   
dressing room and shut the door. A swift search of the door-jam   
revealed that there was no lock on the door. Banishing a surge of   
panic, Serena groped for a light. Before her hand encountered one   
of the glass lamps she knew were in the room, she heard Darien murmur   
something from the bedroom. She froze, listening intently. She heard   
a rustle of silk, and then the deliberate steps of a man on a mission.   
She heard the footsteps pause in front of the closed dressing room   
door, and then heard a hand fall gently on the doorknob.  
  
The door knob twisted and the lock gave way with a slight click.   
The full moon was so bright the bedchamber was sufficiently lit for   
Serena to see the heartstopping outline of Darien's body. She gasped   
slightly, then bit her lip to keep silent. Darien turned his head   
toward the sound and took a step in her direction. He put out a hand,  
searching for a light, and Serena felt a surge of triumph when his   
hand connected with a shelf instead.  
  
"By all the Gods...come out, Serena. Aren't we a little old for   
hide-and-seek?"  
  
Serena thought fast. Another idea came to her in an instant.   
'Well, the element of surprise I suppose...' she thought, and lept.   
Serena felt herself flying, felt her arms connect with solid muscle,   
and braced herself for impact as both she and Darien fell toward the   
floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien was surprised, though not unpleased, by Serena's 'attack'.   
He forced his muscles to relax before they hit the marble floor,   
relieving some of the pain. But the pain was forgotten the moment   
he looked up at the bundle of silk, lace, and princess that he held   
in his arms. He forced himself not to laugh as he looked at the top   
of her head. Suddenly, Serena's body tensed as she realized where   
she was. Defiently she met his eyes, and Darien watched as the anger   
and panic slowly gave way to a mounting desire. He smiled and rolled   
over. Serena didn't seem surprised to find herself on the floor, and   
Darien smiled at her. Shyly she smiled back as Darien lowered his lips   
onto hers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Uh-oh.'  
'What now?'  
'Do you think he's mad?'  
'Well, if you had just been attacked and knocked to the ground,   
wouldn't you be a little upset?'  
'I didn't...oh, wow.'  
'What?'  
'He's smiling.'  
'Has it escaped your notice that you are lying currently   
on a cold marble floor?'  
'Now that you mention it...'  
'What are you smiling about? This is a BAD situation.'  
'But it feels so RIGHT.'  
'Why aren't you...'  
  
At that moment, Darien lowered his mouth onto hers, and   
Serena lost her train of thought momentarily. Her inner voice   
continued to think logically, but Serena was past the point of   
rational thought.  
  
'HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!?!?!'  
'Shh. I'm busy.'  
  
Darien's kiss was soft and meltingly sweet. Serena wrapped her   
arms around his neck and pulled him closer, moulding her body to his.   
His lips cleved to hers, a warm siege. The kiss became more intense,   
sending shivers up and down nerve endings Serena hadn't known she had.   
The kiss slowly gained momentum as its participants began exploring   
each other. Serena whimpered and Darien caressed her cheek with his   
free hand. Serena moved her hands from neck to shoulder blades in a   
caressing motion, and Darien voiced his approval by arching slightly   
into her hands. Serena was so lost in the moment that she didn't hear   
the door open.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Senshi were worried. It had taken time to hear Annette's   
story and now they were concerned for the safety of the princess.   
There wasn't much that Serena couldn't handle on her own, and,   
while thunderstorms frightened her terribly, not much else made   
her twitch. If Serena was as nervous as Annette had reported,   
there was a good reason for it. Reaching the door of Serena's   
bedchamber, the Senshi nodded and were prepared to enter the room   
when a faint tapping made them turn.   
  
Malachite, accompanied by the other three generals, had just   
rounded the corner. Malachite stopped when he saw them, and the   
others did as well.  
  
"What are all of you doing here?" Mina asked.  
"We might ask you the same question," Nephelite deadpanned.  
"Annette found Serena in a state of upset when she checked on   
her earlier and became concerned. We are simply ensuring that there   
is no danger to the princess," Amy stated, her large vocabulary and   
intelligence coming to the fore.  
"So, now that you know why we're here, what are you doing in   
this wing?" Lita directed the question at Nephelite, but it was   
Malachite who replied.  
"His higness was supposed to join us for drinks and cards   
tonight, but he never arrived. We've been looking and this is the   
only wing left."  
This declaration brought raised eyebrows from all of the girls.   
Zoicyte rolled his eyes, but grinned at when Malachite glared at him.   
"Shall we?" Jaedite inquired, his eyes on the door. Nodding,   
all eight stepped forward. Mina reached for the handle, her hand   
closing around the cool metal. Quietly Mina pressed down on the   
handle and felt the latch give. Quitely, the four Senshi stuck their  
heads through the opening.  
  
It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the moonlight   
flooding in to the room through the open balcony doors. When the eight  
stopped blinking, the began looking around the room. Raye was the first   
to notice the two shadowed figures entwined on the floor.   
She bit back a gasp and elbowed Lita without ever taking her   
eyes off of the lovers. Lita glared at Raye, then followed Raye's  
pointing finger. She smiled broadly, tugging on Amy's sleeve. Amy   
turned, looked, and her eyes widened. Mina had already noticed that  
her princess and the prince were involved in a rather passionate   
embrace. She looked at the other Senshi and raised her eyebrows. They   
all nodded, smiling broadly. Without making a sound, each solider   
grabbed a general, ushering them back outside. Lita pulled the door  
shut quietly.  
  
"What are you doing? We haven't found them yet," Jaedite said,   
crossing his arms over his chest. The other three nodded, waiting for   
the Senshi's explaination.  
"I think it is safe to say that the Prince and Princess are   
in NO danger at the present time," Mina stated.  
"In fact, they probably won't be in danger for a long   
while," Amy concurred.  
"The princess would have called us herself if there was   
any danger," Raye commented, trying to look thoughtful. "I'm sure  
she'll notify us if she feels unsafe."  
"I'd feel pretty safe right now if I were her. Not to mention  
blissful, elated..omph. Amy, that hurt."  
Amy blushed, having just stepped on Lita's foot. She smiled   
brilliantly when Zoisyte cast her a questioning glare.  
"We are satisfied that there is no intruder in the princess's   
chamber," Amy said, her brilliant smile never dimming.  
"Well, there is, but i don't think she wants him gone...ouch!   
Amy, stop that!" Lita said  
"The princess is in no danger," Amy finished.  
"You assume she would notice...don't even think about it," Lita  
warned, seeing that Amy had raised her foot again.   
  
Malachite finally took the hint. He smiled and bowed to the Senshi,  
and the other three followed suit.  
"We shall take your word on the matter. Goodnight, ladies,"   
Malachite said, a genuine smile on his face. He turned to go, Nephlite,   
Zoysite and Jaedite accompanying him. The moment they were out of sight,  
the Senshi burst into giggles and ran down the hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena may not have heard the door open, and she certainly was   
not aware that her friends had observed the passionate embrace she was   
currently sharing with Darien, but her languid mind registered voices   
outside. Voices meant people, and people meant...oh, NO.  
  
'Told you so.'  
'Who asked you?'  
'I'm your inner voice. The RATIONAL part of you. You don't call  
me, I'm always here.'  
'Comforting. What do I DO?'  
'Might I suggest getting off the floor and back into bed?'  
  
Easier said than done. Darien was keeping her firmly pressed   
against the floor, his arms wrapped tightly around her. So Serena did  
the only thing she could think to do. She rolled. Darien was more than  
willing to roll with her, so the end result was virtually what she   
wanted. Now to get his arms unwrapped. She tried pulling away, but   
Darien just tightened his hold and brought her back down. She was lying   
flush against him, her hands pressed against his bare chest. Serena  
realized that pulling only made things worse...so would relaxing   
make him let go? It couldn't hurt to try. So Serena relaxed, allowing  
her face to fall into the curve of Darien's neck. Cheek to cheek, Serena   
felt her breathing even out. She was so warm and comfortable.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien had been more than willing to roll over, but the pulling  
away buisness was NOT on the agenda. So Darien did the only thing he could.   
He tightened his hold. And much to his surprise, it worked. Serena just   
relaxed in his arms, letting her face fall into the curve of his neck.  
Darien smiled slightly as he heard her breathing become deep and relaxed.  
"Do you know, Serena, I think I could fall in love with you very   
easily."  
Darien turned his head to gauge her reaction to this statement. He   
smiled again when he looked at her face. His little Moon princess was  
fast asleep. He shook his head with tolerant amusment, and pulled himself  
upright. Cradling the Moon Princess in his arms, Prince Endymion carried  
her to her rumpled bed and laid her down. He placed a silk coverlet over   
her and headed for the balcony. As he climbed down the trellis, he   
smiled. All in all, a satisfying evening.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning...  
  
Serena woke feeling calm and safe. It took a few moments for the   
blurry objects in the room to snap into focus, but as they came, so did  
the memories of the previous night. Serena buried her head in her hands.  
This was trouble. She knew it, but she couldn't bring herself to feel  
ashamed. She flopped back onto the pillows with a sigh and a very   
feminine smile. Pulling the coverlet to her chin, her eyes sparkled as   
she thought of the day to come.  
  
"My lady? Are you awake?" Annette whispered from the doorway.  
When Serena sat up, Annette hurried into the main chamber, her arms  
laden down with rich multicolored fabrics. She placed the pile over a  
chair and held up the gown one at a time for Serena's inspection, but   
turned toward Serena with a concerned expression on her face.   
  
"What happened last night?" Annette asked.  
"Straight to the point," Serena muttered.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, nothing..."  
  
Serena was thinking fast.  
  
'What do I SAY!?!?! I can't tell her the truth!'  
'Oh, so NOW you choose to talk to me.'  
'What is THAT supposed to mean?'  
'You ignored me last night.'  
'Well, you were in the way! And I was having a smashing good time,  
thank you very much.'  
'Then get yourself out of this mess.'  
  
"My lady?"  
  
Serena blushed furiously, and started to talk. She talked for half  
an hour. By the time she was finished, Annette was practically on the   
floor with laughter.  
  
"You fell asleep? Oh gods...you had a gorgeous man underneath you  
and you...FELL ASLEEP?"  
  
Serena was not amused. Yes, she had fallen asleep. Well, by the   
gods, she had been tired! It HAD been three o'clock in the morning. But  
all excuses aside, this was terribly humiliating. Serena groaned and  
buried her head in her hands. She heard Annette's laughter intensify,   
and reached behind her for a pillow. The pillow found its mark, but   
Annette didn't seem to notice. The laughter continued, though it was  
slightly muffled. Serena swung her legs over the side of her bed and   
headed for the water pitcher on the endtable, making a concentrated  
effort to ignore the shaking pile of linen that currently occupied   
a place of honor on her marble floor.   
  
Serena had washed her face and begun combing her hair before  
Annette's laughter abated. Giggles still shook her body as Annette  
rose to her feet and came toward Serena's night table. She managed to   
control herself for a few moments, taking the brush from Serena and   
beginning to work on the tangles. But five minutes later, Annette   
glamced back at the bed and collapsed into laughter again.  
  
"And...he hid...the Prince of Earth was...under the bed!"  
  
Serena reached for the brush again, and continued with the   
rythmic brushing of her hair. It was ten minutes before Annette  
rose from the ground again, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"It isn't that funny," Serena growled.   
"Oh, yes, it is, my princess. Yes it is," Annette stated  
as she moved toward the pile of fabric on the back of the armchair.  
  
Annette held up the gowns one by one for Serena's inspection. It   
seemed that while Serena had been enjoying herself, every one of the royal  
seamstresses had put aside their current projects to sew a new wardrobe  
for the Imperial Princess. And they had done a fine job. The two women  
giggled together as Serena stood, deliberatly picking up every single   
one to inspect it with exagerated care. Serena finally selected a lapis  
lazuli blue that would bring out her eyes and highlight her silver gilt  
hair. Annette helped Serena to bathe and to dress. Together the two swept   
out of the room, walking slowly toward the gallery where the Senshi   
normally broke their fast.  
  
"Oh, princess? I forgot to mention something."  
"I don't like the way you said that."  
"Well, after I checked on you, I was worried, so I went and got  
the Senshi, and they..."  
"I didn't see them."   
'Not that you would have noticed them, even if they HAD come in.'  
'Shut up!'   
  
"What time did you run for them?"  
"Just after I checked on you, which would have been about 3:45."  
  
Serena thought quickly. Assuming that Annette was correct in her  
assesment of the time (and she probably was) then the Senshi would have  
been alerted at around 3:50. And if it took five minutes to run from  
the Senshi's chambers to hers, the Senshi would have seen...her and   
Darien lost in a passionate embrace. Serena stopped dead in her tracks,  
blushing furiously. Annette turned back and started to laugh again.  
  
"Ah, so they may very well have seen the passionate kiss?"  
  
Serena blushed harder, and Annette laughed more merrily. The   
Moon Princess was hard to embarrass, and even harder to bully into  
doing something she didn't want to do. Meaning that, deep down inside,  
Serena must have WANTED Darien to kiss her. Who could blame her? Annette  
resisted the urge to clap her hands in glee. This incident would make  
perfect blackmail material.  
  
They had arrived at the door to the gallery, and Serena was   
obviously fighting the urge to turn tail and run. Annette placed a   
comforting hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry. I doubt they saw anything. Just act like nothing   
happened and they will too."  
  
Serena smiled at her maid and pushed open the door. Four pairs  
of eyes turned toward her. Serena watched in horror as those eyes filled  
with mischief. Serena started to back up.  
  
"Nothing happened...I swearrrrrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
Eight hands grabbed the Imperial Moon Princess and pulled her into   
the room. The door swung shut, and remained closed. Annette shook her  
head.   
  
'Poor Serena. I would hate to be her right now.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How could you not TELL us? We would have helped!" Raye was raging  
at Serena. When the princess meekly reached for a slice of bread, Raye  
slapped her hand. "And how can you think of food at a time like this?"  
  
"Because," Serena responded "it is mid afternoon and I have not   
yet eaten. I am starving. Kindly move out of my way."  
  
Raye moved, but she didn't look happy about it. The Senshi had  
been grilling Serena for an hour, and she had given quite a few  
details about her miraculous transformation. But if she was eating,  
then she couldn't tell them any more about the previous night.   
  
Upon learning that the Senshi had witnessed the steamy kiss  
on the marble floor, Serena had blushed and tried to mumble a   
denial. But the Senshi were having none of that.  
  
"So, he broke into your room," Amy began  
"And you tried to kill him!" Lita exclaimed.  
"Ah dwint" Serena began, then paused and swallowed her mouthful  
of strawberry jam on fresh baked bread. "I didn't know it was him; there  
was a strange person in my room, in my bed, and I wasn't about to  
stop and introduce myself!"  
  
Raye shook her head in disgust, as Lita laughed.  
  
"So then you got out of bed, put the table between the two of you  
and started arguing?"   
"Not exactly..."  
"That's right, it was out and out fighting..."  
  
"Then Annette came in, and Darien dove under the bed and got  
stuck, and when he got out you hid in the closet and then tackled  
him and wound up on the floor is a steamy kiss!" The last sentance  
was delivered in a flourish by Amy, who blushed as the other Senshi  
studied her with interest.  
  
Mina, for her part, was silent. She was studying Serena with  
exagerated care. As the Senshi of Love, Mina could sense the vibrations   
around the people around her, especially when they were in love. And   
Serena's vibrations had changed since last night. She seemed more mellow,  
and there was a glow around her, a special glow that very few people in  
this world would ever experience. But Mina held her tounge. Anouther half  
hour passed, and one by one the other three Senshi drifted out of the   
room. Serena looked at Mina with a mix of frustration and apprehension.  
  
"Do you love him?" Mina asked, her voice quite and subdued.  
  
Serena looked startled, then terrified, and finally happy.  
  
"Do you know, I rather think I do."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT?!" Beryl, Prince Endymion's longtime mistress, shrieked.  
"He can't be in love! Especially with that little Moon twit!"   
  
Beryl twitched the skirts of her green silky dress as she stalked  
to the mirror. Slapping her palms on the green jade surface, Beryl glared  
at her reflection. That Moon brat had NOTHING on her! Beryl forced her  
brows back to their normal position.   
  
'Frowns cause wrinkles. Frowns cause wrinkles.'  
  
With apparent calm, Beryl resumed to admiring herself. She carried  
herself with the air of a woman who knows she is beautiful. After all, men  
had told her that all her life. Every man she had ever known had fallen  
prey to her physical charms. Every man except Prince Endymion. Beryl  
turned sideways, looking at her body in profile. High, firm breasts that  
moulded to the green silk material, slim waist, long wavy red hair. Green  
eyes grew more and more furious.  
  
'I am beautiful, dammit! Why can't he see that?!'  
  
Beryl tossed her hair back in fury. Prince Endymion had been cold   
to her from the beginning. His visits had been swift and to the point.  
And while he had never been cruel to her, His Highness had never given   
her any indication that he was interested in her for more than sex.  
Beryl stormed over to an armchair and sat down huffily. She would   
never admit to another soul, but part of Endymion's appeal was his  
aloof attitude. Beryl's mouth turned down at the thought of Endymion  
in love with someone who was not her.  
  
Last night had been a disaster. Beryl enjoyed some social status  
as Endymion's mistress, but not nearly the kind of status she would like.  
If the Prince danced even ONCE with her, her status shot upwards. But  
last night the Prince had completely ignored her. And worse, he hadn't   
taken his eyes off the transformed Moon Princess, who even Beryl was  
forced to admit was a beautiful woman.   
  
Beryl resisted the urge to scream the palace down. Pitiful little  
Princess Serena may have been beautiful, but she was still the tomboy  
she had always been. You colud take the citizen off the Earth... And   
now Beryl was hearing rather disturbing rumors that the Prince had not   
returned to his rooms until early this morning (and since he hadn't been  
with her...), and that he had been in a jubilant mood all day!   
  
Beryl was jealous, and her jealousy was beginning to poison her  
mind. Beryl lived in constant fear that Endymion would cast her off,  
and now it seemed that her fears were about to be realized. In the  
moment of panic an idea occured to her. Up until the night before, Serena  
had been a hoyden, and Endymion had despised her. So all Beryl had to   
do was force Sernea to revert to her former self. Beryl smiled. A public  
brawl might just do the trick.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien was in a splendid mood. He had woken early, and the   
memories of the previous night had come back to greet him. The  
thought of Serena's expression when he had kissed her the night  
before brought a smile to his face, and the smile had stayed there  
ever since. He had smiled to the servants, assisted a maid with her  
load of heavy laundry (he had been delighted that she hadn't fainted  
when he offered to assist her, although the lack of color in her  
face had indicated she might do just that) and now he was on his way to   
apologize to his father. After all, when his father was right, his   
father was right. After that, Darien was considering seeking out  
Serena. He wondered if she might enjoy a brisk ride.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena was in a wonderful mood. Mina hadn't asked any more  
questions, but had simply risen and thrown her arms around her. After  
a few more minutes of excited chatter, Mina had excused herself and  
left the bewildered princess alone with her thoughts.  
  
'Do I love Darien?'  
'Of course. You've known him most of your life; I'd think  
it was odd if you didn't love him.'  
'I don't mean that kind of love. Am I IN love with him?'  
'Probably.'  
'Thank you for that stunning analysis.'  
'Any time.'  
  
Serena had given up on her inner voice. It (she?) was annoying.  
Serena had left the breakfast room in a dazed state. She didn't notice  
the admiring glances and approving nods that followed her down the   
corridor. She didn't notice the servants dodging her. And she didn't  
notice the red haired woman walking towards her until they collided.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beryl was very put out with the Moon Princess. Beryl had   
been traipsing all over the palace for the last hour and a half,  
looking for the little twit. And now that Beryl had located her,  
the jelousy inside Beryl was rapidly turning to hatred. Serenity  
looked pure, innocent, and graceful. Beryl's eyes smouldered  
as she recognized that the steel core of this girl had not been  
thrown away like her dirty clothing. Serenity was a force to be  
reckoned with, and Beryl knew it. Her lips twisting into a grim  
parody of a smile, Beryl prepared to cause a scene.   
  
Twitching her skirts, Beryl stepped out from behind the   
pillar where she had been standing and began walking straight   
toward Serenity. Beryl bit her lip to keep from smiling as she  
collided with the princess and both of them were knocked backward.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, dear, I'm terribly sorry. It was all my fault," Serena   
murmured, still preoccupied. The sharp retort of the other woman  
brought her back to her senses.  
"Of course it is! Why don't you watch where you're going?"  
"I'm sorry," Serena said, drawing herself up to her full height.  
She looked down at the woman in surprise. Green silk swirled around  
a reed thin body and green eyes glared from under an odd headress  
which held back a riotous mass of wavy red locks. Serena was surprised  
to note that the woman's eyes were a dangerously bright green, not  
unlike the shade of poison ivy. Serena was pulled away from her   
examination by the woman's shrill voice.  
"Well, you should be, your HIGHNESS," the woman drawled, her tone  
coldly sarcastic. "I thought princess's were supposed to be graceful."  
"Before you continue insulting me, may I ask your name?" Serena   
drawled, stung by the woman's comments but unwilling to show it.  
"Oh, I've forgotten my manners," the woman exclaimed, fluttering  
her hands to accentuate her generous bosom.  
"That much is obvious," Serena drawled, her dry wit flaring at  
the call to arms. "Do you always insult your betters?"  
  
The woman's mouth pulled down and her eyes slitted at the insult.  
gathering herself together, she made an elaboratly deep curtsy. "I am the   
Countess of Rainier Beryl Schlanza... Prince Endymion's mistress."  
  
Serena was unprepared for that, and the woman's words sent her   
reeling. However, years of training kept her face expressionless and  
her tone neutral as the woman rose from the curtsy and smiled at her.  
Serena noticed that the smile did not quite reach her eyes. Pasting  
an ambassadors bland look on her face, Serena prepared to annihalate  
her foe.  
  
"Are you really? Well, do tell Darien hello when you see him   
next. Has he given you permission to call him Darien? No? Too bad.  
He only gives that priviledge to the one's he cares for."  
  
Serena watched as her insult found it's mark. Beryl began to  
flush a deep red, and Beryl's fists were clenching and unclenching  
rapidly. Serena watched disspassionatly as Beryl attempted to gain  
control of her emotions. When she did, Serena inclined her head.  
  
"I'll be leaving now. Enjoy your day," Serena said as she turned   
to continue down the hall.   
  
"Do you know where Darien spent the night?"  
  
Serena stopped briefly, then continued on.  
  
'Aren't you even a little interested in what she has to say?'  
'Of course! but I can't let HER know that!'  
  
Serena listened carefully as Beryl followed her down the hall.  
Eventually they came to the Crossroads, a marble courtyard with a   
bubbling fountain in the center, where the four wings of the palace   
merged. Servants were bustling too and fro, but the slowed, and stopped  
all together, as Beryl fired her next missile.   
  
"With me. We spent a great deal of time laughing at you, at your   
*transformation*. Do you honestly think you can compete with me? That  
your feeble charms can compare with mine?"  
  
Serena closed her eyes in pain and humiliation. Beryl had struck   
on Serena's oneinsecurity, and Serena felt the tears threatening to fall.   
Resolutly she blinked them back, determined not to let this titan haired   
trollop get under her skin. Besides, people were watching, and she had  
a reputation to maintain.  
  
"There is *nothing* you can do to keep him away from me. You  
will spend your wedding night *alone*! He will come to me. He will  
always choose me over a well dressed, bad tempered, mannerless Moon  
heathen."  
  
Serena felt her mouth quivering and pressed her lips together.  
She knew it was true. A pretty dress didn't change who she was...  
but that wasn't a bad thing...was it?  
  
"You little bitch, you have no claim on Prince Endymion. HE IS  
MINE!"  
And now the woman was claiming DARIEN!?!?!   
  
'Stay calm. Don't rise to the bait. Don't rise to it. She   
wants you upset and you can't THINK when you're upset...'  
  
"You'll turn out to be a whore, just like your mother!"  
  
Serena's eyes flew open. She heard the servants gasp and begin  
to whisper. Adults whispered to children to run find the Prince Endymion.  
Serena gritted her teeth in fury. How DARE that woman insult her   
mother!  
  
'All right, THAT'S IT! Now it's personal'  
'And it wasn't before?'  
'Darien isn't mine yet. He can do what he wants. But I draw  
the line at insulting my mother!'  
'Admit it; you're jealous because she's slept with Darien.'  
'That deserves a cruel retort, nothing more.'  
'All right, I see there's no stopping you. Be careful.   
Try not to rip the dress.'  
  
Serena turned around. Beryl was shocked to see cold fury overpowering  
the tears that threatened to fall from crystal blue eyes. Beryl forced  
herself to stand still, arms akimbo with a smirk on her face as Serena   
approached her.  
  
"The truth hurts, doesn't it? Endymion is mine, and there is   
absolutely nothing you can do about it, you little slut," Beryl sneered.  
  
Serena looked around at the servants. Their faces were masks   
of outrage. She knew they would take her side, and would support her   
in whatever she chose to do next. But the servants had had enough.  
  
"Ow dare ye call 'er 'ighness a slut. Ye be the one whose  
sleepin' with the entire castle!"  
  
"Prince ain't gonna be 'appy when 'e 'ears about this mess."  
  
Serena saw alarm flare in Beryl's eyes, but it was gone nearly  
as quickly as it had arrived. beryl turned her sneering look on Serena  
once more.  
  
"So, now you need servants to fight your battles for you,   
*princess*?"  
  
Serena didn't reply. She clasped her hands in front of her and  
walked closer to the countess, a sweet smile on her lips. The palace  
servants, who had been watching the entire spectical avidly, ran for  
more reinforcements just as Imperial Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom   
pulled back her fist and punched the Countess of Rainir Beryl Schlanza  
in the nose.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kay, guys! That's it, Part 2. Cliff hangers are so much fun!  
For me anyway!  
  
Now let's play find-the-movie-line-that-Lyra-loved-so-much-she-  
just-had-to-use-it-in-her-story! Give up? When Darien says   
'That's very interesting,' he is mimicking Anthony Hopkins  
a.k.a. Hannibal Lecter in the movie 'Hannibal'. I LOVE that  
film. I love all movies, actually. Here's my Top Ten list of   
movies and, in my humble opinion, the best lines from them.  
  
10. To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar  
(I got more legs than a bucket a chicken!)  
  
9. Hannibal  
(Okey-dokey)  
  
8. The Rocky Horror Picture Show   
(I'm just a sweet transvestite from transexual Transylvania)  
  
7. The Three Musketeers  
(Come, D'Artagnan, we're saving the king!)   
  
6. The Empire Strikes Back  
(Luke, I am your father.)  
  
5. Dirty Dancing  
(Nobody puts Baby in a corner.)  
  
4. Tremors  
(Broke into the wrong damn rec room, didn't you?)  
  
3. The Mummy  
(You came back from the desert with the new friend, didn't you?)  
  
2. Schindler's List  
(If a single bullet made in this factory works, I shall be very  
disappointed.)  
  
1. Jurassic Park  
(After careful consideration, I have decided not to endorse your  
park.)  
  
Others that are dear to my heart are Silence of the Lambs, Interview   
with a Vampire, Blade. The above aren't in any particular order, just so  
everyone knows! See you for Part Three, the finale! (I promise...)Mail me   
and lemme know what you thought of my fic!  
  
skiangel_sv@lycos.com  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3a

*skiangel_sv@lycos.com*  
  
See this? It is an e-mail address. More specifically, MY e-mail  
address. MAIL ME PLEASE!!! Compliments, flames, hellos...I accept  
and welcome them all (along with Visa, Mastercard and American  
Express...just kidding!)  
  
Greetings, one and all! So, here it is, the near end of 'Wish  
Upon a Faerie Ring'. See, I was going to withhold the end of   
'Wish' until I could post it all, but I changed my mind. I'm  
the author: I get to do that. So here is half of the end!  
  
Thanks to my girls Mary Ann and Corey and to all my friend on the   
ASMR message board. Thanks to ASMR and Spring-chan for posting all   
this wonderful fan fiction and a special thank you to all the people   
who have e-mailed me their wonderful compliments and criticisms and   
questions. Love you all!   
  
Hey peoples, if YOU have fan fiction out there on the web, mail me  
it's location, title and the author name you're using, and I'll  
go read it. One good turn and all that jazz.  
  
Disclaimer: Double, double toil and trouble  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble  
Sailor Moon belongs to she  
Who is creative and wise, Ms. Takeutchi  
  
(poetry police! Stop, in the name of William Shakespeare!)  
  
Wish Upon A Faerie Ring Part 3  
Rated PG13  
  
Beryl went down, blood flowing from her nose. Serena remained   
standing, her fist clutched at her side. The servants stood around  
the Crossroads gapemouthed. They hadn't expected it to come to blows.  
Serena watched Beryl dispassionatly as she lay on the ground, wailing.  
  
'Ridiculous woman,' Serena's inner voice piped up.  
  
'You can say that again. Damn, but my knuckles hurt.'  
  
'Well, you DID just hit a woman across the face. Stunning  
right hook, incidentally.'  
  
'Why, thank you.'  
  
'So what happens now?'  
  
'I am currently waiting for her to stand up.'  
  
'I get the feeling you will be waiting a long time. She doesn't  
strike me as stupid. Not stupid enough to stand up with you looking like  
this, anyway.'  
  
'I BEG your pardon?'  
  
'You have a look of murderous fury in your eyes.'  
  
'She insulted my mother.'  
  
'So she did. Watch out for the dress. It was no doubt expensive.'  
  
Serena tried to get a grip on her fury. The red haired bitch was  
still crying, though she had managed to draw a handkercheif out of her   
dress to staunch the flow of blood. Serena wondered briefly if she had  
broken the trollop's nose. Beryl was obviously milking the situation,  
hoping for sympathy from some quarter. Serena took care not to take her  
eyes off the woman; if Beryl was intending to attack, Serena wanted to   
be ready.   
  
The sound of running feet forced Serena to turn her head. She glanced   
up and saw the Senshi standing gape mouthed in the west wing archway.   
Serena smiled at them.  
  
'The cavalry has arrived.'  
  
'Damn. No more fun for m...'  
  
Serena's inner voice stopped talking as Serena went crashing to the   
floor in a flurry of blue gauze. Beryl had stopped sobbing long enough to  
hook her left foot around Serena's ankle, yanking her feet out from under   
her. Serena went down, slapping the marble floor as she hit. This tactic  
relieved some of the pain of her fall. She rolled to the side, silver   
ponytails swirling around her as she landed on her stomach, arms poised  
to push herself up.  
  
'Graceful as a swan.'  
  
'Not another word.'  
  
Beryl's nose had stopped bleeding, but her nose was swelling to more  
than twice it's normal size. Serena allowed herself a satisfied smirk.  
Beryl took one look at Serena's smile and threw herself at the Moon   
Princess, screaming like a banshee. The Senshi sprang into action   
just as Serena's foot connected with Beryl's stomach. Beryl went flying  
into a pillar and stayed there, stunned, gasping for air. Serena pushed  
herself up, her expression neutral.  
  
The Senshi split apart. Raye and Mina went to help Serena up from  
the floor while Lita and Amy walked toward the Lady Beryl cautiously,  
approaching her as though she might attack at any moment. The humor  
of the situation struck Serena in an instant. The most powerful warriors  
in the galaxy were afraid of her husband-to-be's mistress! Serena   
dropped her head to her knees, shaking with laughter.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Darien was walking through the gardens, pondering.  
The meeting with his father had gone well, even if Damian   
had been a bit smug. Darien had forced his pride down, smiled  
and agreed with everything his father had said. He had a   
feeling he would be doing that a great deal in the next few years.   
Last night had only proven that Serena was the same as always; all  
fire and moonlight. Darien had the vague impression that a silly  
grin had appeared on his face.   
  
Darien made his way to the Rose Garden, the only place  
on the palace grounds he visited with any regularity. Various  
types of roses bent gently in the breeze which twisted gently  
through their stems. Trellises and hedges were planted   
strategically around the edge of the garden to hide the center   
from public view. It was to the center of this very garden  
that Darien's mother had come to spend a few moments alone, and  
it was here that Darien came to think.   
  
He perched on the edge of a bubbling fountain, cape swirling   
around him. A warm breeze played with his midnight hair as the   
perfume of roses filled the air. Tipping his head up to the warm  
sun, Darien closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. He  
felt peaceful here, calm. The combination of sounds and smells  
thrust Darien back to a time when his mother had held him close,  
and shown him the stars.   
  
Darien resisted the urge to speak to his mother, as he had  
done so often in the past. In the months following his mother's   
death, he had come to this small corner of the vast royal gardens  
in order to feel closer to her. He could still sense her presence  
in the roses.  
  
'It is interesting,' Darien thought 'that the woman I loved   
most in all the world is the one who caused my heart to turn to  
ice in my chest.'  
  
Darien remembered all to well the grief beyond measure he  
had felt at his mother's passing, and recalled the sorrow etched  
onto his father's face. Even now, pain haunted Damian's eyes, and  
Darien had sworn long ago that no woman would hold so much sway  
over him.  
  
But that hadn't stopped a great many women from trying to capture  
both his interest and his heart. He welcomed their attentions, ending   
the relationships before they became tedious and involved. Most women  
just nodded, accepting his decision with a wistful look in their eye.  
A few sobbed and clung, but eventually let go, certain that Prince  
Endymion had no heart. Only one had continued to cling. Countess Beryl.  
Darien's upper lip curled just thinking of her.  
  
The countess was lovely, stunning, in fact, but she had the heart  
of a cobra. Beryl clung to him like a vine, refusing to accept his   
descision to end their relationship. He had allowed her to think that  
their relationship was meaningful as it allowed him some peace. But   
now he was to marry, and he had sent her a message that ended their   
relationship once and for all. To be frank, Darien was glad to be rid  
of her. Beryl was vain and petty, unpopular with many.  
  
But thinking of Beryl summoned thoughts of another woman, one who   
had aspired to be his stepmother. Darien remembered how he had loathed  
her, how shabbily he had treated her. Darien closed his eyes and inhaled   
the scent of the roses. He remembered how his mother had always smelled  
of roses, how she would glide through the halls of the palace, always  
the dazzle of the sky in her sapphire eyes. Gods, how he had idolized  
her.   
  
'And now?' he questioned himself. 'You seem to have given your  
heart away again. Perhaps you lost it long ago; maybe it was never  
yours to give.'  
  
The sound of running feet snapped Darien back to reality.  
A page was charging through the gardens, calling his name.  
  
"Yer Highness," the boy gasped out, before bending forward,  
hands on his knees, gasping for breath. Darien rose and waited   
patiently for the page to regain his composure. Finally the boy  
raised chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"The Lady Beryl...attacked Princess Serenity...at the   
Crossroads."  
  
Darien stared at the boy for a moment before springing into   
action. Cape flying behind him, Darien ran back towards the palace,  
furious with Beryl. The page stayed behind, sinking onto the rim  
of the fountain in the Prince's stead.  
  
"I'm betting on the Princess," the boy commented before   
he lowered his head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Endymion arrived at the Crossroads just in time to see  
his sometimes mistress throw herself at his bride-to-be. He watched  
in shock as Serena kicked herself around, brought her feet up and  
threw them out, winced as Beryl was thrown back into one of the   
marble pillars. He watched as the Senshi ran towards their princess  
and the Lady Beryl, and watched as Serena collapsed, arms crossed  
over her knees, head rested on her arms.   
  
The cries of the servants finally propelled him forward. He was  
dimly aware of people bowing and murmurs of 'your highness' as he  
crossed the marble floor. He placed himself between Serena and Beryl,  
taking note of Beryl's vacant stare. Princess Amy was waving a vile  
of smelling salts under Beryl's nose. Darien turned away in disgust.  
His sapphire eyes focused on the Moon Princess, who was concious and  
able to bear the full brunt of his wrath. She was also shaking.  
  
All angry thoughts flew out of Darien's head. Murder and mayhem  
could wait. Striding over to Serena, he motioned the Princess Raye  
to abandon her post at Serena's side. Kneeling down, Darien swept  
Serena into his arms and began striding away from the Crossroads.   
He turned furious eyes toward the soliders who were finally arriving  
on the scene.  
  
"When she regains conciousness," he said "tell her that she   
has one day to vacate the palace. If she is not gone by tomorrow  
morning I will not be responsible for my actions.  
  
That said, the Prince of Earth strode away from the crowd,  
the Moon Princess cradled close to his chest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took every ounce of self control Beryl possessed not to   
break her silence and run after the haughty Prince. The stare, the  
gown...everything had been perfectly arranged for him to offer her   
sympathy and love; to publically reject the bride his father had  
selected for him. But Endymion hadn't followed the plan at all!   
Beryl forced herself to remain still for a few moments longer before  
pretending to snap back to consciousness with a gasp, followed   
quickly by a storm of tears.   
  
The soliders who escorted her to her bed chamber were   
sympathetic, but firm. They were following orders and made no secret   
of it. The leader repeated the Prince's order and Beryl bowed her  
head to hide the fury that flashed in her eyes. She was not a rag  
to be easily cast aside! She was the Countess of Rainier, and she  
was damned if she would let a snivling moon brat get the better of her!  
Beryl lips turned down. She had exactly one day in which to exact her   
revenge. She would make them both pay. All that remained was how...  
  
A gleam of gold caught her eye. Turning slightly, Beryl saw   
the necklace that had been a favorite of Prince Endymion's former   
mistress. It had been delivered to Beryl as proof of the woman's   
elimination. Never known for her patience, Beryl had eliminated all   
compition from her path to the Prince's bed. Megeen had been a   
major obstical, and Beryl had a tendancy to destroy, rather than  
overcome, obsticals.  
  
Beryl's eyes lit with malice and hate. Perfect. She walked   
over to her dressing table and lifted the delicate strand of gold,  
fingering the floating diamond pendant. The Doom and Gloom Girls  
would accept this as payment for a kidnapping.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Serena found this situation extremely amusing. She was being  
carried away from the sight of her triumph by her husband-to-be  
after having been insulted and attacked by his mistress. The   
ludicrousness of the situation struck her once again and   
Serena continued to shake with silent laughter. She felt Darien  
tighten his arms around her in a comforting vise, and Serena   
laughed all the harder. Darien paused for a moment, one hand leaving   
the small of her back to open a door. Serena glanced up slightly  
as Darien strode forward. he had brought her back to her room! The  
irony of the situation played on her already amused mind to create   
another round of silent giggles. Darien walked to the bed and   
sat down, one hand stroking Serena's hair.  
  
"It's all right, it's all right," he murmured over and over   
again. "Just let it go. You're safe now, it's all right."  
  
Serena stopped laughing. Surely he didn't think her as weak  
as that! She realized in a flash of insight that he did. He actually  
thought that the little tiff at the Crossroads had upset her! Serena  
was torn between being further amused and being insulted. She attempted  
to lift her head, but found that one of Darien's hands was pressed to  
the back of her head. Serena sighed, and Darien's arms tightened  
around her again. Darien's soothing murmurs continued as Serena's   
inner voice interjected.  
  
'He's being very kind.'  
  
'It's annoying.'  
  
'Admit it: you're enjoying yourself.'  
  
'All right, I confess that I could become used to sitting  
on his lap. But I resent the implication that I couldn't handle  
one woman.'  
  
'One jealous, infuriated, insulting woman.'  
  
'Point taken. Nonetheless, how could he have forgotten  
that I am trained to handle situations like this? I can take care  
of myself!'  
  
'Do you want my opinion?'  
  
'Can I stop you from giving it?'  
  
'I'll pretend I didn't hear that.'  
  
'Don't do me any favors.'  
  
'I doubt he's thinking at the moment. He saw his woman being  
attacked, and he reacted primitively. Once he calms down a bit, he'll   
realize that you were in no danger, and shall commence to being  
furious at you because you didn't need him to save you.'  
  
'That makes NO sense!'  
  
'The curse of the modern woman. If we didn't have  
to interpret men, all the mystery would be gone.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If Darien had been able to hear Serena's inner voice, he  
would have been surprised at how intuitive it was. By the time  
he had entered Serena's room, rational thought was returning. Once  
he had her on his lap, anger had begun replacing the relief  
that had been coursing through him since he had first picked  
Serena up. Now, he was forcing himself to calm her down. He  
couldn't yell at her until she stopped crying.  
  
Almost the same instant his brain formed that thought,   
memories began crossing his mind. Serena- drawing back a bow  
far too big for her and letting the arrow fly. Serena- preforming  
a complicated set of gymnastics over a series of obsticales.  
Serena- riding his horse with skill and grace. Serena- a woman  
who could be beaten to a pulp and still stand up. Serena would  
never cry over something like this. And if the shaking (which had  
stopped) wasn't sobbing, then it had to be...  
  
Darien set Serena away from him, framing her face with his hands.,  
Serena's eyes were sparkling with mirth and her mouth was twitching.  
Darien knew that his face was the epitome of astonishment, and   
Darien felt his ire building once more as the twitch around Serena's  
mouth intensified.   
  
Darien's shock faded as memory intruded.Serena was no helpless   
female. She might look delicate and vulnerable, but Darien knew   
differently. His bride-to-be was fully capable of taking care   
of herself. Possessive male instinct warred with common  
sense, creating an expression that seemed to be rather amusing, as   
Serena bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. Darien frowned at her,  
and Serena gave into her urge to laugh. Merry notes of laughter  
filled the air of the room and drifted out into the warm afternoon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena was certain she would laugh herself to death. Darien  
HAD thought she was in danger! Serena clutched at her sides, trying   
to control her laughter. The thunderous expression on Darien's face   
finally halted her giggles. After a few false starts, Serena managed  
to get herself under control. Still chuckling, Serena sank onto the   
settee. Darien stood and strode toward her. He stopped directly in front  
of her, kneeling to grasp her shoulders. Serena smiled at him innocently.  
  
'Maybe you should thank him for saving your life?' The innocent   
comment from her inner voice almost incited another round of laughter.  
  
'Quiet! I can't be serious when you say things like that!'  
  
'NOW you choose to be serious.'  
  
'Cautious.'  
  
'Same difference.'  
  
Serena tried to school her face into placid, inquiring lines.  
It wasn't easy, but she managed it  
  
"Serena, what were you DOING out there?"  
  
All laughter was forgotten. Serena's instincts moved towards  
the defensive at his tone.  
  
"Winning a fight," Serena deadpanned, watching him carefully.  
"What were YOU doing out there?"  
  
Serena saw Darien's eyes narrow at her question. She could  
almost see the gears in his mind working when he decided to ignore  
the question.  
  
"Brawling with Beryl like a peasent! Have you forgotten that  
you are an Imperial Princess and the future Queen of Earth! What  
in the name of all the gods *possessed* you!"  
  
Serena was no longer amused. She was pissed.  
  
"What did *I* do? Your mistress attacked *me*. I was   
walking along, minding my own buisness, and she bumped into  
me. I try to apologize, and what do I get? INSULTED. First  
she told me all about the two of you and your relationship,   
for lack of a better word..."  
  
"Did she? And what was your reaction, princess?" Darien   
interrupted. His confident tone made Serena see red. "Jealous,  
sweetheart?"  
  
Serena forced her face to be calm. Damned if she'd let him  
know that his relationship with Beryl upset her in the least.  
It didn't; well, not much, she excused her lie. No frown creased her   
brow as she waved a negligent hand. "Hardly. You may do what you  
please."  
  
Serena could tell that Darien was surprised by her answer.  
That would teach him to be so sure of her. "She insulted my mother  
and questioned my parentage. I will not stand for insults directed  
at my family, friends or heritage."  
  
"Am I then to assume that I am included in that grouping? Why,  
princess, I'm touched."  
  
"The fight was not about you! Lavish your attention, concern and  
protective instincts on someone who will appriciate them. Lady Beryl  
would no doubt welcome your minstrations."  
  
"You're probably right," Darien taunted. "She didn't look so good  
a few minutes ago, but then, having your body slammed into a marble  
pillar is bound to daze anyone."  
  
"SHE attacked ME. If she can't take the consequences, then she  
shouldn't provoke people." Serena spun around, and faced the full  
length mirror behind her. She watched Darien carefully while   
straightening her gown and smoothing her hair. He stood behind her,  
arms akimbo, watching her intently. Serena noted the banked fire in  
his eyes, and awaited the coming explosion. It came not with a bang,  
but with a whisper.  
  
"And you, you little heathen, would do well not to provoke me."  
  
Serena closed her eyes, not in pain, but in bliss. She had been   
waiting for a comment just like that. It was time to put her plan in  
motion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien watched as Serena turned to face him, a gentle smile on her  
face. One silver ponytail was draped over her shoulder and Serena walked  
towards him, arms at her sides. Darien watched her angrily, to furious to   
realize that he had made a tactical error. Serena closed the distance   
between them, smiling all the while. She raised one slim white hand and  
cupped his cheek.   
  
"I wouldn't want to provoke you, my lord. After all, it is a woman's  
duty to submit to her husband, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Darien replied firmly.  
  
"And you shall make all descisions for me from our wedding day   
forward, correct?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"And I shall sit and embroider and look beautiful and be a trophy   
for you to show off, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Darien drew out the answer, unsure where this conversation   
was leading.  
  
"Wrong answer."   
  
Fire flashed in Serena's eyes. Darien watched the princess,   
the sparks from his eyes meeting and colliding with the   
sparks flying from hers. Before Darien knew what was happening,   
Serena had lifted her fist and let it fly for the second time that   
day, slamming his jaw with amazing force.   
  
Darien stayed standing, but was a bit unsteady on his feet.   
He was was trying to regain his sense of balance when Serena threw   
her next punch. This one caught him in the stomach, knocking the   
wind out of him. While he was trying to remember how to   
breathe, Serena pushed his shoulders, causing him to  
fall to the floor. Darien decided to stay down. It was a wise  
descision. Serena looked ready to do murder as she began yelling   
at him.  
  
"Damn you and your old fashioned ideas, Darien! What century were  
you born in? I am a modern woman, allowed to own property, hold political  
office, run a buisness and maintain my own fortune. I will NOT be dictated  
to by anyone! I am a person, an individual, and marriage to you will not   
change that!   
  
"I will be your wife, yes, but that does not mean that I am   
merely an extension of you! I make my own descisions,Darien, and I can   
take care of myself! You would do well to remember that!"  
  
Serena had drawn away while she yelled, but came back towards him   
after she was done. The lovely Moon Princess kicked him twice in the shins  
before stalking to the doors and leaving the room. Darien would have found   
the whole situation amusing if he hadn't been sitting on a cold floor,   
gasping for breath. After a few minutes upon said floor, Darien picked  
himself up and walked to the full length mirror to assess the damage.   
He would have a bruise, that was certain, he thought as he examined   
his face. Damn, but the girl had a mean right hook.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Serena stalked out of the room and down the hall, her heels  
clicking angrily on the marble. Servants moved out of her way as   
Serena barreled down the hall. Serena followed the marble hall   
blindly, turning corners where it suited her, trying to keep hold on   
her temper. Finally Serena stopped, leaning against a pillar. Furious,   
she slammed a fist back into the stone, ignoring the darts of pain that  
shot up and down her arm.   
  
'Chavanistic, pig headed, old fashioned...!'  
  
'You forgot arrogant and cold.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'Think nothing of it.'  
  
Serena's fury was slowly cooling down, but boiling rage was being  
replaced by simmering fury. Darien had made a large tactical error in  
assuming that Serena was just like all the other women of his acquaintence  
just because of her attire. Serena would prove him wrong. Her mind began   
searching for something to relax her and something that would annoy Darien   
to no end. Serena smiled as her mind settled on one thing that would match  
both criteria. Riding. or more specifically, riding Orpheus. But a change  
of clothing was required.  
  
Stealthily, Serena crept toward the Senshi's quarters. She paused at   
Raye's room, raising her bruised knuckles to rap on the ornately carved  
door. She examined the carvings of dancing flames while she waited for  
an answer. There was none. Serena knocked again, then reached for the   
door handle. Smiling as it gave, Serena reached around the doorjamb, peering  
into the room.  
  
"Raye?" she called. The room was empty. Smiling again, Serena slipped  
inside. She made her way to the wardrobe and opened the lower drawers. Before   
her was a fine selection of breeches and shirts.  
  
'Might I inquire what you are doing?'  
  
'Changing clothes.'  
  
'Has it slipped your mind that you have a fabulous selection of breeches  
and shirts in your size back in your room?'  
  
'My knuckles hurt. I don't want to hit anyone else today and I'm not  
sure I can restrain myself from punching Darien if I see him again! Besides,  
Raye has far more daring clothing than I do, and I want something racy.'  
  
'Dear gods. Dare I even ask?'  
  
'You probably aren't ready for it. Just watch and see.'  
  
'Why is it that every time you say that I get a horrible feeling in the  
pit of my stomach?'  
  
'Isn't your stomach MY stomach? I don't feel nervous or worried in the  
least!'  
  
'It was a figure of speech.'  
  
'Yes I know...PERFECT!!!'  
  
While her inner voice had been sharing it's opinion, Serena had been   
rifling through Raye's clothing, and what she had found was amazing.   
Raye never wore pink, and the shirt Serena had found was incredibly   
pink, which explained why it was at the bottom of the drawer.   
It was also very daring. Serena smiled happily at its design,  
wondering who would have given Raye such an outfit.  
  
The blouse was short sleeved and shimmery, with silver thread   
darting through the material. A low scoop neckline would do more than   
hint at clevage. Directly underneath the blouse was a riding skirt   
in the same shade of pink. Serena stood abruptly, skirt and blouse in   
hand. She made short work of the lapis lazuli blue gown, and slipped   
into the pink outfit. When Serena stood in front of the full length   
mirror, she couldn't help but smile at the effect. Silver hair  
was complimented by the silver sheen of the blouse, complexion flushed   
becomingly. Serena slipped off her high heels and donned snug leather  
riding boots. The skirt was a little long, and the blouse was rather  
tight across the chest, but Serena saw these as good points rather  
than bad. Yes, this outfit would do quite well.   
  
'You are NOT wearing that!'  
  
'Try and stop me!'  
  
Tossing silver hair away from her face, Serena strode out of Raye's  
room, leaving the blue gown behind. Turning corners (and heads) she  
resumed her walking. This time she turned toward the side entrance of the   
palace. Head held high, Serena brushed past servants and nobles alike,   
looking every inch the royal princess. Her feet carried her toward the   
stables.  
  
Serena grabbed a bridle on her way through the stable doors. She   
walked past sedate geldings and brood mares, straight to the last   
stall on the left. A midnight black stallion with no identifying   
marks of any kind stood calmly behind the half door. At Serena's   
whispered greeeting the great horse stomped his front hooves in a   
joyful hello. Serena whispered soothingly to the horse   
as she slipped the bridle over his head, securing the bit. Quickly and   
silently Serena opened the half door and led Orpheus out into the   
warm sunlight. Numerous grooms ran out with saddles and blankets.   
Serena ignored them all. She patted Orpheus on the neck, grabbed his   
mane and swung herself up onto his back. Grabbing the bridle, Serena   
pulled Orpheus's head around and turned the powerful horse loose. Orpheus   
responded by breaking into a full gallop. Out of the stable yard, down   
the path and out into the meadows flew the black stallion and his   
skilled rider. Flattening herself over the stallion's  
neck, Serena whispered encouragement.   
  
'You are mad,' noted her inner voice.  
  
'Undoubtably.'  
  
'You'll probably break your neck!'  
  
'But what a way to go!'  
  
Serena raced past nobles, peasents and servants. She galloped past   
Mina and Malachite, who were enjoying a quiet stroll in the   
meadow. She waved as she flew past.   
Orpheus was blowing the wind, and Serena was enjoying the   
ride. Giving in to her initial urge, she threw back her head   
and whooped for joy as she and Orpheus gallped toward the woods.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So there it is, the next installment of 'Wish Upon a Faerie Ring.'   
So anyway, it appears that the Number 1 way to recognize a Moonie IS   
humming the songs, although close contenders were:  
  
A) thinking about Sailor Moon more than three time a day  
  
B) acting like your favorite senshi (ex: muttering 'Moon Princess Halation!'  
at your evil math teacher. Oh, wait, only I do that...)  
  
C) Checking out every Sailor Moon web page you come across while surfing   
the net.  
  
Cool answers, folks! Keep em comin! Let me know what you thought of my fic,  
what you think of me, who you think is going to win Best Picture at the   
Oscars...(I can't decide! Traffic, Chocolate, or Erin Brokovitch?!?! Help  
me out!) skiangel_sv@lycos.com   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part 3b

"If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this and all is mended,  
That you have but slumbered here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme  
No more yielding but a dream.  
Gentles, do not reprehend:  
If you pardon, we will mend.  
And, as I am an honest Puck,  
If we have unearned luck  
To escape the serpants tounge  
We shall make amends ere long  
Else the Puck a liar call...  
So good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends  
And the Robin shall restore amends."  
  
~ William Shakespeare   
  
  
Well, people, here I am again. Crazy and unbelivable as it may seem, I have  
returned to ASMR and to 'Wish Upon A Faerie Ring'. This is it, the conclusion  
to my first posted fanfiction! I'm so happy...even though I've been a *bad*  
monkey for not finishing it earlier.  
  
A few thank you's, as always, and then on to the story. To Mary Ann, Jessica,  
Herman and Skott, to Andrea (all hail the mighty webmistress!) for posting  
all this wonderful fanfiction (mine and evey'bodies!) and to everyone who  
e-mails me with their glowing praise and comments! And especially to those  
who have e-mailed with encouragement to get on with it already! Love to all  
of you.   
  
Notes: I have to say that I was inspired by mention of a fairy ring in the  
book 'Summer of the Monkeys'. If you haven't read it, you should. After you  
read this, of course!  
  
Disclaimer: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands! *clap, clap*  
If you love Sailor Moon clap your hands! *clap, clap*  
Though I don't own Sailor Moon, and I am not rich and free,  
I'm still happy and I know it, good for me! *clap, clap*  
  
(Inane, ne?)  
  
'...' indicates thought/Serena's inner conversations  
*...* indicates faerie telepathy  
  
Wish Upon A Faerie Ring  
by Lyra Matsuoka  
  
Part 3b  
Rated PG-13  
  
  
Orpheus made good time through the meadow. Serena smiled as the  
powerful horse began to slow. Near the edge of the Royal Forest, she   
reigned him back to a trot, and finally a sedate walk. The air was   
thick with the sweet taste of freedom and rebellion was pulsing   
through her veins. Why she had chosen this time, this way to rebel   
was obvious. But why she took such pleasure in it she couldn't   
explain. After all, Darien had been rather sweet to her  
after the whole sordid Crossroads affair. Misguided, but sweet.   
  
'It can hardly be construed as his fault that he didn't know   
you could fight.'  
'Pardon? I cannot have heard you correctly. My dear inner voice...'  
'Honest self.'  
'Say again?'  
'I'm your honest self. The little part of you that acknowledges   
every one of your faults and admits to everything you do that is  
wrong.'  
'All right, *honest self* then!'  
'It's just more politically correct.'  
'Fine. As I was saying, my dear *honest self*, I have spent  
as much time on Earth as I have on the Moon for the last seven   
years. Until last night, I was a total tomboy. I spent hours on  
the practice courts perfecting my skills and only a blind, dense  
and utterly *self absorbed* prince would fail to notice that!'  
'Prince? Did I just hear a Prince?!'  
'*Person*! I meant person!'  
'But you said...'  
'Did something about the way I was thinking give you the   
idea that I *care* at all what your impressions are?'  
'Well there's no need to be nasty about it!'  
  
Serena shook her head, unable to believe she was fighting with  
herself. And the worst part was, she appeared to be losing! Disgusted   
with herself (what kind of idiot lost an argument with their inner   
voice, for the Moon's sake!) Serena pulled Orpheus to a stop. Patting  
his neck and telling him over and over that he was the most wonderful   
horse in the galaxy, Serena swung off his back and grabbed his reins,  
tying them to a tree branch and moving off into the cool quiet of the   
forest. This place was so pleasant and calming. An excellent place to   
unwind and sort out her tangled emotions. Serena paused and sank onto  
a tree trunk with a sigh. Over all, this whole mess at the Crossroads   
was being blown out of proportion.  
  
*So true...* came a soft voice.   
  
"Eek!" Serena squealed, turning around. She was alone in the  
forest. At least, she appeared to be. But appearances are often   
decieving and usually downright misleading. If she had learned  
nothing else from the past eight years, Serena was aware that  
the most dangerous of enemies lurks beneath the shadow of solitude.  
  
Wary, Serena turned in a slow circle, surveying her surroundings.  
Light filtered through the branches of the trees and trilling   
bird song caressed her ears. Smiling, Serena walked deeper into the   
forest.   
  
*So cautious...* came the breathy voice again. Serena whirled,  
her silver hair flying around her. Furious, and a little frightened,  
Serena began looking for a place to sit. She located a boulder set next  
to a cliff. Perfect. Back against the stone, she would have a clear view   
of the whole clearing. No one would be able to sneak up on her. Smiling,   
Serena clambered up onto the rock, paying careful attention to her   
clothing and hair. When she reached the top of the rock, Serena planted  
herself firmly against the rock wall and surveyed the surrounding area.  
Nothing to be concerned about; not at first glance anyway. Serena listened  
carefully, straining to hear the voice that had spoken to her. But the  
clearing, and her mind, were silent.  
  
Sighing, Serena pulled her hair across her shoulders, seperating each  
ponytail into three equal lengths. Forgetting about the mysterious voice,  
Serena began braiding her hair and allowed her thoughts to wander while  
she did so.  
  
'Forgive me for intruding, but isn't it a *good* thing that he was  
so concerned about you?'  
'You again? Don't you ever shut up?'  
'No. Answer, if you don't mind.'  
'I do.'  
'Stop being stubborn!'  
'Stop yelling at me!'  
'Then answer my question!'  
'All right! Yes, I'm thrilled that he was concerned for my safety.  
But why all this interest *now*? Why not three years ago? A year ago?'  
'Have you ever considered the possibility that he was afraid of  
rejection? After all, you never showed any interest in him before last   
night...'  
'Whose side are you *on* anyway?!'  
'Just playing devils advocate.'  
  
Serena sneered at herself, though she realized it was a wasted   
gesture. It was true that she hadn't shown any interest in Darien before  
last night. And she supposed it was possible for Darien to be human   
enough to fear rejection. But she was just certain that wasn't the case!  
Pulling angrily at her hair, Serena tugged the last of the braid into  
place and began looking for something to secure it with. She spied her  
ribbons and had them in her hand when she decided it wasn't worth the   
trouble. Running her hands through her hair, destroying the braid, Serena  
streatched out on her rock, raising her arms above her head in a gesture   
of feminine pleasure, carelessly letting the ribbons fall from her hands.  
  
*Are you going to laze about all day?* the strange voice   
inquired again.  
  
With a gasp, Serena sat up, her silver hair flying around her in  
a mistlike cloud. Her smoky eyes sharpened as they gazed around the   
clearing. She seemed to be alone. But Serena sensed a power that was alien  
to her; it was like something she had felt before, in a dream perhaps?   
Closing her lids, Serena tilted her head back and reached for the divine   
power of the moon. Sighing softly as the silver gilt power of her mother   
planet seeped into her veins, Serena reached for the voice with magic.   
  
*No need for that. All you had to do was ask,* came the voice   
again. Serena's mind flew about frantically, trying to place that  
sunflower and rainbow voice, and the crystalline power that accompanied  
it. A vision sprang to the fore: a clearing, a perfect circle of wildflowers  
and toadstools...the faerie ring! Eyes still closed, Serena felt for the   
center of the powerful aura and lept for it. She landed smack in the middle  
of the clearing, crouched like a cat. Turning her head this way and that,  
Serena swept for the mind that spoke to hers. She located a golden glow --  
right beneath her.   
  
Slowly, Serena opened her eyes. Her eyes then widened in shock. As she  
watched, a circle of flowers was growing around her. It was small, barely  
leaving room for her to stand. Thinking about it, this circle of wildflowers  
was about the size of that golden glow. Outside this first circle, toadstools   
sprang up, spiraling outward to meet another circle. Serena stood in the   
center, watching as the playful wildflowers danced in and out of the   
toadstools. The finished masterpiece bore a striking resemblance to a   
pinwheel. Serena looked on in shock, not daring to break this odd arrangement   
of which whe seemed an intrigal part.  
  
Orpehus whinnied from what seemed a great distance. Serena shook her  
head, attempting to clear it. But the effect of the pinwheel was potent,  
and her newly enhanced vision was making it difficult to keep in touch  
with the world around her. Serena opened her eyes again to see the ground,  
trees and sky laced with golden threads; the threads of life. Serena gasped  
and reached for them, pulling back barely in time. These threads were so   
delicate that a human touch could change anything. The change could be as   
small as a rainstorm or as large as an earthquake. Serena turned her attention  
back to the pinwheel at her feet, studying it. It too was veined with golden  
light, but the light was more whispy, less mortal...   
  
*Do you accept our offer, princess?* came the voice again.   
  
Serena gaped. What offer? What in the Moon's name was going on? But  
as suddenly as those questions occured to her, she realized they didn't matter.  
This power, this magic, was far beyond her experience, and Serena didn't  
feel like questioning it. Fearless, Serena nodded her head.   
  
"I accept."  
  
And the clearing was suddenly empty. The pinwheel and the princess were  
gone. The only evidence that they had ever been there were two silver ribbons,   
lying silently on the lush green grass at the base of a boulder.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Darien was furious, a state that seemed to be permanent now that Serena  
had so thouroughly disrupted his life. The fight with Beryl, Serena's thourogh  
humiliation of the duchess, his 'rescue'...Darien shook his head in disgust.  
This was unbelievable! The whole situation was ludicrous. Yet no matter how   
he tried, Darien was unable to push away the vision of Serena's laughing  
eyes. Her laughter was understandable, now that he considered it. After all,  
he had 'rescued' her from a situation which she was clearly in control of.   
Who wouldn't be amused? Still, Serena was a female; delicate, vulnerable...  
  
Shaking his head ruefully, Darien began thinking. No woman he had ever   
known had been totally vulnerable. There was always that part of themselves that  
they held back, reserving simply for them. Because they held that little bit  
away, no woman was without her defense. She had herself, and that was enough  
to get her through anything. Oh, they could be hurt - emotionally, physically,  
but so could most men.   
  
Nor, Darien reflected, were many woman delicate. They wore gowns and   
face paint and expressions to make them seem so, but those silky drapes  
hid an iron core, one that could take just damn near anything. Serena, and   
her mother, and the Senshi, and even Beryl, were living proof of those  
basic facts. His own mother had been a great deal like Serena, Darien  
realized. Perhaps that was why he had loved his mother so...why he  
was falling in love with Serena...  
  
The rose garden beckoned to the Prince of Earth, offering solice  
and a place to reflect upon his realizations. Darien moved toward it  
almost unconciously, his body steering him towards peace. But a cluster  
of people on a balcony stopped him. Nobles and servants were gazing out  
on the meadow in utter silence. Darien closed his eyes. What now?  
  
Several servants spotted him at the same time, and a gentle hum  
passed through the crowd. Darien didn't need to clear his throat; a   
path was already formed for him. He shot a look at some of the nobles,  
and saw humor and a bit of chagrin within them. Bracing himself for  
the worst, Darien stepped up to the balcony rail and looked down.   
  
The sight that greeted him took his breath away. Serena was  
flying across the meadow below, head tilted up, silver hair streaming  
behind her. Darien blinked. What the...logic dictated that her horse  
had to be firmly planted on the ground, but the animals muscles  
moved smoothly under its glistening black coat. Orpehus. Darien   
stared, admitting to himself that his horse and the Imperial  
Moon Princess made a perfect team. They were as one, blowing  
the wind across the meadow, crushing grass and churning up  
rich brown earth as they went. And her outfit...by the gods!  
What *was* that?! It was too sheer to be considered a blouse,  
but there wasn't enough of it to call it anything else!  
Darien gaped for a few moments, watching Serena and Orpheus  
almost kill Princess Mina and Malachite as they ran toward  
the woods.   
  
Darien observed for a few moments, waiting until Serena   
was out of sight before he even considered a reaction. He knew  
that all the servants and nobles on the balcony were watching him,  
waiting for him to say something. He also knew that how he reacted  
would determine the palace gossip for the next few days. Serena  
had done this to get even with him; he was certain of it. So, the  
only way to release his emotion and make certain that she didn't   
get the desired reaction out of him was to...  
  
Endymion, Prince of Earth, tipped his chin back and laughed.  
he laughed until tears streamed down his face. Their marriage would  
be many things, but dull was certainly not one of them! Still chuckling,  
Darien turned away from the view, cape whirling around him. A smile  
stil haunting his lips, Darien walked back inside, the crowd eying  
him with suspicion. Whatever reaction they had expected, this was not  
it. Darien attempted to school his face to stern and forbidding lines.  
He'd had a lot of pracice, fortunatly, so it was fairly easy to manage.  
  
His boots made echoing clomps as he strode down the hall. A group  
of servant boys, no doubt more interested in gambling and girls than they  
were in working, scurried to get out of his way. Darien grabbed the slowest  
of them before the young man could make good his escape.  
  
"Run down to the stables and tell them that I want a horse saddled in  
five minutes," Darien commanded.   
  
"Y-yes, mi-mi-mi lord," the boy stuttered. Darien loosened his grip   
on the boy's shoulder and gave him a reasuring smile. The boy tried to smile  
in return, but finally gave up and ran. Darien shook his head again and  
headed toward the stables. His horse would be ready when he got there, and   
then he could go talk to Serena. He would have to find her first, but he  
didn't mind. Still smiling, Darien walked through the halls of the palace,  
oblivious to everything and everyone. In retrospect, he would wonder how  
things might have turned out if he had seen the red haired woman slip into  
the library.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I want proof!" Beryl hissed. "Anything will do. Try to avoid body   
parts, though. Those are difficult to explain if discovered."  
  
"Don't concern yourself with our work, Your Grace," purred a   
voice from the shadows. "We've never disappointed you before."  
  
Beryl smiled slightly, turning her head so that it appeared she   
was examining the numerous books which lined the walnut shelves. To a   
passerby, Beryl appeared to be selecting a novel for entertainment, chatting   
with another noble. No one would have suspected that the blond haired noble   
was actually a paid assassin, one member of an elite group of killers.   
Beryl knew them, and their methods, well. She had made their  
acquaintance some years ago, though she'd never admit it. The Doom and   
Gloom Girls, or the DGG, sutied her purposes admirably. They were quiet,   
discreet, thorough. And more often then not, they made the death look natural.   
Drowning was a favorite. Beryl shivered slightly, a gesture that did not go   
unnoticed by her companion. The blond laughed, a deep seductive sound that   
shuddered right to Beryl's core.  
  
"Getting squemish, my lady?"   
  
"Not at all, Deerana," Beryl denied with a toss of her head. She would  
never have admitted it, but the DGG made her, and all other nobels with   
enemies, rather nervous. The DGG had no loyalties; they were for sale to  
the highest bidder, and they made no secret of it. All five were highly  
trained killing machines. It was unnerving, and a little like staring  
at the face of death. Which was why Beryl had always been honest, fair and  
prompt when dealing with the DGG. They killed when they had nothing against  
their victims; she didn't want to know how they dealt with personal grudges.  
  
She had considered a simple kidnapping. But that would leave untidy  
questions, and suspicions would run high. After careful thought, Beryl  
decided to deal with the Imperial Princess in the same way she dealt  
with all her rivals.  
  
"Just get it done."  
  
"My lady, I am mortally offended! We will, we will. Any preferance?"   
Beryl didn't need to ask what for.  
  
"Just make it seem natural."  
  
"Fine." Deerana turned and pulled Beryl into an embrace, as though   
bidding her farewell. Beryl returned the embrace, a slight smile on her   
face. The whole exchange seemed innocent enough. But when the two women   
drew apart, they clasped hands; only the keenest eye would have glimpsed   
the shimmer of nearly invisible gold changing hands. Only an astute   
observer would have made note of the blond woman's slight smile and the   
way her hand drew back into the folds of her skirt unneccesarily. Beryl   
tossed her head and walked toward the door.  
  
"Later today, then?" she threw back over her shoulder. Deerana nodded,   
the smirk on her face insolent and disrespectful. Beryl ignored that, and   
exited the room. The door closed on Deerana, still standing in the shadows,   
a diamond dangling from her fingertips.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Darien's horse was waiting. Mounting up, he galloped out, following   
Orpheus's tracks through the sweet smelling grass. It didn't take him   
long to discover where she had gone, as she hadn't been particullarly   
subtle about it, and he had, after all, grown up here. He finally spotted   
Orpheus, his reins looped around a tree branch. What shocked Darien was   
how jittery the horse was. Orpheus was tossing his head, rolling his eyes   
and stamping his feet. Darien looked around for Serena, while heading for   
the horse.   
  
"Easy, boy. Calm down, it's all right," Darien said in reassuring   
tones. Reaching for the reins, Darien was suddenly blinded by a flash of   
light. He closed his eyes, throwing up an arm to defend himself. But the   
light was gone as quickly as it had come. Blinking his lids rapidly to   
clear his vision of spots, Darien glanced at Orpheus, who was now   
perfectly calm. Then he peered into the woods, listening.No birds sang,   
no insects buzzed. But there was a reason behind the silence, almost  
as though the creatures were still out of respect for something...or   
someone. Darien drew his sword and advanced.  
  
"Serena?" he called. "Are you there?"   
  
His questions went unanswered. Concerned, Darien advanced into the   
forest, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He called for Serena again,   
half expecting her to jump out from behind a tree at any given moment.   
Without truly realizing he was doing it, Darien reached out for Serena's   
aura, the presence of magic and moonlight that hovered around her. It was   
as distinctive as a fingerprint, or a voice. But the aura was nowhere near.   
And that meant Serena was nowhere about.   
  
Darien continued walking, though he did not call out again. He   
followed the sunlight to a clearing surrounded by trees. What he saw   
there made his heart stop beating for a moment. Near a large boulder,   
two silver hair ribbons lay, side by side, in the grass. Darien knelt   
down to retrieve them, puzzled and frightened. The combination did not   
show on his face, but Darien was turning the odd combination of events   
over in his mind. He reached for the calming influence of the Earth,   
and felt its magic flow over and into him. Opening his eyes,  
Darien saw the magical residue of a transportation lingering on the   
ground and around the rest of the clearing. He blinked, but the ghost of   
a pinwheel did not fade.  
  
'No earthly force could accomplish this kind of magic. It would   
take hundreds of the minimally gifted, and at least ten of the majorly   
gifted. But if it wasn't someone, or several someones, on Earth, and   
none of the other planets would transport her now, then it had to be...'  
  
Darien's sapphire eyes widened slightly as the pieces fell into   
place. He smiled slightly, impressed in spite of himself. But if he was   
correct, Serena was in a rather precarious position, and it was up to   
him to figure a way to get her out of that. But Darien never had time to   
think. A twig snapped, he turned, and his world went black.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The thrill of the hunt was what kept Galerik going. The idea   
that someone's life would be snuffed out at the end of the chase still   
disgusted and disturbed her somewhat, but after eleven years she had   
grown accustomed to the down side of her profession. And what a profession   
it was. Most parents would have been disturbed by their daughter murdering   
people for a living, but Galerik only smirked at that notion. As though her   
parents gave a damn about her.   
  
Galerik, a name for a son, she reflected. The last in a  
long succession of daughters she was, and her father made no secret of   
the fact that she was a disappointment. As if to drive that point home,   
her father had given her his own name, the name meant for his son. Galerik   
sneered, her lip curling slightly.  
  
All her sisters had feminine names. April, Primavera, Graciella,   
and Hope. But she, the youngest, was destined to live with a certain   
stigma, it seemed. At the age of six, Galerik had started insisting that   
all and sundry refer to her as Galerik, rather than Gala, her mother's small   
attempt to ease her daughter's obvious exclusion from the feminine circle.   
This show of independence had carried over into other things. Galerik was her   
own woman, and she allowed no one to forget it. She wore her lavender hair cut   
short against the back of her neck, and she refused to don dresses, no matter   
how often he mother had brought home lovely fabrics and glimmering trims.   
Breeches and leather boots for her. And that hadn't been the end of it.   
She'd followed the boys in her village, learning how to play rough, how to   
wrestle and how to shoot a bow and arrow.   
  
Her father hadn't approved. After all his harping, after naming her  
after himself, her father had been unable to face the idea of his   
daughter playing the role of a boy. He'd taken the time to set up good  
marriages for all his daughters, matches that would bring him gold and   
fame, buisness partners, and the sons he had always wanted. But Galerik  
refused to fall in line with his plans. She would chart her own future.  
But this led to conflict, and her eventual estrangement from her family.  
Not that she minded. Anything to get away.   
  
The DGG had been a lifesaver. They'd taken her in, trained her, given   
her a home and a steady supply of food and money. Her sisters were all married,  
having babies, nurturing and supporting life. Galerik took life away. It  
seemed a fair sort of balance, for a person who'd never done as life dictated.   
And oddly enough, her boy-like ways had been an asset all along. When the DGG  
had recruited her at the tender age of thirteen, Galerik had been surprised   
to learn that skills such as hers were required, and that only those who   
possessed those skills were allowed to join the DGG.  
  
"Gala, pay attention!" Delia hissed. Galerik snapped her head around,  
reaching her hand around a tree trunk and creeping forward. In an odd way,  
she was sorry about this assignment. She had always admired the Imperial  
Princess, marveling at her skills and maverick attitude. But the silver  
haired royal was in someone's way. She was a problem; and by accepting a  
position in the DGG, Galerick had become a problem solver.   
  
Forcing her personal feelings on the matter down, Galerick turned her  
attention back to the forest track. Her ears open and her senses alert,   
Galerick gestured the other three members of her party forward. They were  
almost there. Galerick shrugged off a feeling of unease. Deerana had informed  
them that the Imperial Princess had been seen riding into the forest early  
in the afternoon. Gwynely, who was minorly gifted in the magical arts, had  
cast a scrying spell, revealing the Princess venturing into the woods. So  
Galerick, Delia, Gwynely, and Daphne set out into the wilds.  
  
Galerick knew they were nearly there. She had recognized the clearing,  
and it wasn't terribly far from the palace. After a few moments of silence,  
Galerick spotted a break in the trees. She motioned, and the four assassins  
spread out through the trees. Galerick supressed a shudder at the thought of  
the murder about to commence. Not that she would have any hand in this particular  
murder. Delia was more suited to the natural looking. Daphne took  
over when speed was more important than subtlety. Now, Galerick would simply  
watch, and wait. There was nothing else to do.  
  
But there was a surprise waiting in the peaceful clearing. The princess  
was there, yes. But she was surrounded by a pinwheel of flowers and toadstools,  
and a peculiar light. Delia flinched away from the phenomenon; all members of  
the DGG knew that Delia hated the magical and unexplainable. Perhaps that was  
why she was so well suited to this occupation. It was real and tangible, death.  
But this was unlike anything Galerick had ever seen. This pinwheel...it wasn't  
mortal. With her mind, Galerik reached out toward the light, wanting to touch  
it more than she had ever wanted anything. But in the blink of an eye, the light  
flared to a blinding luminescence, and Galerick saw the others shut their eyes  
to protect them from the brilliance. But Galerick found herself unable to look   
away.  
  
She watched in awe as the golden threads that had been intertwined   
in the pinwheel began to glow brightly, lifting out of the flowers to wrap   
the princess in a golden cocoon. It seemed gentle and loving, for the princess   
was not fighting. Far from it, the princess was smiling, her eyes wide in   
wonder and her brows arched over them in astonishment. Then the light glowed   
brighter still, and the threads vanished, along with the pinwheel and   
the princess.  
  
Galerick blinked and smiled.   
  
'What an interesting development. That's that, I suppose.'  
  
For some odd reason, the idea was amusing. The princess was gone; the   
fact that she wasn't dead was technicality. Galerick's mind was already   
snapping about, looking for an acceptable alibi. No one would believe that   
the princess had vanished in a tapestry of golden magic. But they would   
believe she was dead. If only there was some sign, some token of hers...and   
Galerick glimpsed two silver ribbons lying on the grass. Delia, Gwynely and   
Daphne were beginning to stir. The flash had knocked them back into  
the trees, or rather, they had thrown themselves back to escape it. Galerick   
moved around the trees, smiling to herself. The princess had escaped, and   
Galerick felt relief for the first time in...how many years? The emotion was   
so terribly foreign. But not unpleasent.   
  
Galerick was so wrapped up in the feelings she was experiencing   
that she forgot to be watchful. She didn't hear the footsteps of the prince   
coming closer. She was fortunate that she glanced up and saw him while his   
head was turned away. The other three had ducked behind trees, taking the   
protection offered by the shadows. Galerick was not so cowardly. She hid   
herself briefly behind a large boulder, drawing her knife. If he would   
only leave...  
  
But he didn't. She watched the prince walk around the clearing,   
watched him kneel next to the ribbons, and felt him call upon the power   
of the Earth. Galerick turned her head to look for the others. What she   
saw was enough to chill her blood. Delia and Daphne were near her, aware   
that the ribbons meant payment, and that the prince did not need to die.   
But Gwynely was rushing him silently, knife drawn. There was bloodlust   
in her eyes. Delia and Daphne were cold, their eyes hard. Galerick jerked   
her head and Daphne dove. She tackled Gwynely off her feet, snapping a twig   
as the two of them wrestled. The prince jerked up, and Galerick moved.   
A quick blow to the back of the head, and the prince's blue eyes closed.   
He fell limply to the soft ground. Galerick knelt and checked his heartbeat.   
Strong. Though she pitied him a headache when he awoke, he would live.  
  
Delia came on the scene. She lifted the ribbons from the grass, and   
turned away from the two girls grappling on the ground.  
  
"I'll take these to Deerana, and collect our pay. You know when and   
where to meet."  
  
Galerick nodded, and Delia was gone, running through the trees like   
the wind. Daphne rose from the ground and ran off in the same direction.   
First rule of being an assassin: linger no longer than is absolutely   
necessary. Gwynely lay on the forest floor panting. Galerick walked over   
to her, staring down dispassionatly at her. Without a word, Galerick reached   
down a hand and pulled her to her feet. Gwynely stared at the prince, whose   
midnight hair and inky cape left a dark stain on the spring green grass.   
Galerick saw the flicker of bloodlust still haunting Gwynely's eyes, and   
prodded her along.  
  
"Go."  
  
With a look that was half rage and half relief, Gwynely was gone   
as well, vanishing into the foliage, leaving Galerick alone in the clearing.   
Galerick stood silently, watching. She had a theory, and she wanted to see   
if she could possibly be correct. She was not disappointed.   
  
Moments after Gwynely had gone, the same golden threads that had   
closed around the perfect form of the princess flew down from the trees   
and clouds and rose from the ground, enveloping the prince and drawing   
him into its warm golden glow. Galerick waited for the flash, and did   
not close her eyes, waiting until she was certain that the prince was   
gone before she turned away and walked back toward the city. She took the   
long route, and she did not hurry. There was no need. Her part in this   
was over, and there was little danger of anyone thinking her guilty of   
anything more than a stroll on a sunny day. She refused to allow her   
curiosity interfer with buisness. There were, after all, standards.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena was floating above a lake. Or perhaps it was a giant mirror.   
Or a pool of molten silver. Possibilities raced through her mind as Serena   
gazed down upon the quiet surface. Her feet hovered several feet above   
this lake, and her silver hair trailed almost to the surface, but nothing   
disturbed the calm athmosphere around her. Serena had been gazing around   
for what seemed like a long while, attempting to distinguish some sort of   
building whose sillohette hovered in the distance. But the lake was   
creating a kind of mist which prevented Serena from seeing very far.   
  
'Why am I here, anyway?' she wondered.  
'They asked, you accepted.'  
'But who are *they*?'  
'Do I sound like a mind reader to you?'  
'Ha ha.'  
  
*You are here to recieve the last of the blessing.*  
  
Serena jumped. Well, her mind told her muscles to jump, but as   
she was suspended in midair, she suceeded only in jerking her legs around.  
  
*We are waiting.*  
  
"Waiting for what?" Serena asked, her voice calm. She was amazed   
at her own poise, but then again, if the voice had wanted to hurt her, it   
would have done so by now. She had been hanging above this lake for quite   
some time, after all.  
  
'Perhaps you should consider a position as a guard, if the whole   
Queen of Earth bit doesn't work out for you. Your powers of deduction  
are simply awe inspiring.'  
  
To make matters worse, her inner voice had developed a sarcastic   
wit.   
  
*For the half that completes the whole. For the anchor.*  
  
And now the voice was taking on an oracle-like tone.  
  
A shimmer of golden light caught Serena's eye, startling her out   
of a growing bad mood. Serena focused on the glimmer, it being the only   
shred of color in this sterling silver land. As Serena watched, light   
grew and grew, until it formed the shape of a human body. Gaping, she   
saw the light come closer to her, until the surface of the lake beneath   
her turned to gold. Wonderingly, she reached out a hand, and flesh met   
flesh.  
  
"Serena?"   
  
It was Darien. Amazed, Serena pulled back. Or she tried to. Darien's   
hand closed around her wrist, and he pulled her closer to him, enveloping   
her in the golden light.  
  
"Darien, what are you..."  
  
Whatever she might have said was cut short by his lips descending on  
hers. The kiss was soft and meltingly sweet, and Serena thrilled to his  
touch. Even if he was overbearing at times. The kiss seemed to go on  
forever, since neither of its participants were willing to pull away.  
When it finally ended, Serena didn't notice that the mist around them  
had returned to its silver color. All she saw was blue.   
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again," Darien whispered, pulling   
her into the curve of his body, protecting her from whatever might  
be lurking in the mist.  
  
"You deserved it," Serena murmured, eyes flashing as she pulled  
away slightly.  
  
"Yes, I did," was the surprising response. Serena raised an   
eyebrow, and Darien began chuckling. "And I deserve that as well."  
  
"The two of us *agree* on something? My, my. Will wonders never  
cease?"  
  
At that remark the both of them laughed, breaking the tension  
between them. Serena ducked her head as she chuckled, and her laughter  
ceased abruptly. She gasped. She was no longer wearing the sheer blouse   
and breeches. She was dressed the gown she had worn to the ball last   
night, except that extra material on the back gave the illusion of   
wings. Cool air brushed her neck, and Serena noted that her hair had  
been pulled back into buns and pigtails. She glanced at Darien,   
and was surprised to see that his armor had been polished to a   
mirror shine, his cape flawless. Both of them gazed at each   
other in amazement, and turned as the mist around them began to   
diminish.   
  
The building in the distance became clearer. A lovely crystal  
formation which seemed so smooth that Serena wondered if it had been   
carved from a single stone rose magestically upward. The castle was   
floating above the lake, casting its reflection onto the glassy   
surface. Now that the mist was gone, Serena could see that the lake   
stretched on for miles. It extended as far as she could see in any   
given direction. Her eyes returned to the castle. Serena watched as  
the castle began to glow. It shone with the same golden light that  
had risen from the pinwheel in the forest! Awestruck, Serena took a   
step toward the castle...and actually moved. The spell on her movement  
broken, Serena walked toward the gently glowing castle, aware that  
Darien was by her side.  
  
Together they approched the building.   
  
*Not too close. The draw of the Faerie Palace is already upon you.  
You have to much to do in your own world to become absorbed into ours.*  
  
Serena jerked, and pulled Darien back. Her calm blue eyes met his,  
and they both stopped, and waited. They didn't need to wait long. The  
glow of the palace shattered all at once into a million bits of dancing  
light. The lights moved closer to the human couple, dancing around them,  
playing with hair and clothing. Serena held out her hand, and one brave   
glow settled onto her palm. As Serena gazed at the ball of light, she  
discerned a small female standing there.  
  
"Could you..." the female clapped her hands to her ears. Serena   
blanched, and tried again, this time in a whisper.  
  
"Could you dim the light a bit? I'd love to see what you look   
like."  
  
The female smiled and nodded. In a matter of seconds, the light  
dimmed, and Serena could clearly see the small being in her hand. Soft  
pink hair, a dress made of a single rose petal, and no shoes. Most   
amazing of all were the butterfly wings attached to her back. They were  
pink veined with blue and lavender. Laughing blue eyes stared up at her,  
as the female took flight and hovered at the level of Serena's eyes.  
Then the little thing was gone in a blaze of gold, dancing with the  
others. Darien and Serena looked at each other. Faeries.  
  
*And so, the two halves are together as a whole. An eternal whole,  
never to be parted in any time or world.*  
  
Darien and Serena gazed at the Palace again. Another golden glow  
was forming, but this one was larger, more powerful. Darien began moving   
slowly, placing his body between Serena and that glow. Serena was not   
appreciative, and let him know that she was displeased by smacking his  
shoulder. He didn't even acknowledge the blow.   
  
But the light did not seem to be coming any closer. Instead it grew  
to human size, taking on the shape of a woman. When the glow dimmed,   
another faerie was visible. Her eyes were kind, and long blond hair   
was held back from her face using a golden coronet. Her dress was   
formed from the mist of the lake, and it seemed to breath with a   
vibration of life. Her wings were a prism of shifting colors that   
never stood still. A kind face and warm green eyes added the finishing  
touches to an unearthly beauty.  
  
*I am Rhiannon, Queen of the Faerie. I bid you welcome, Prince of  
the Earth. Daughter of the Moon, I extend a hand of friendship. We are  
kin, you and I, both born of the magic in the universe.*  
  
Serena nodded her head, honored. Darien seemed mildly surprised.  
  
*You cannot linger here for long. The magic of the Faerie tends  
to create a peace of mind and a release from woe that few mortals can  
resist. I will not risk the two of you, so I must be brief. The two  
of you are connected. Bound together in a way few will experience or  
understand. I will show you what I mean.*  
  
The Faerie Queen gestured, and her subjects, who had been hovering  
silently, sprang into action. Several flew to their Queen, intesifying   
the glow around her. Others flew between Darien and Serena, sending their  
magic out. Serena felt a tug at her mind, as though a door were being   
opened. And then Darien was there, with her, feeling what she felt, and  
she could see and feel him just as clearly. And she saw that it was not   
a door that had been opened, but rather a cord between their minds. A  
crystal cord that carried emotions and thoughts. It was power, and   
feeling.  
  
*Yes, my sister. There is no Endymion without Serenity, and there  
is no Serenity without Endymion. You are two halves of the same whole.  
You are one.*  
  
Gasping at the words, Serena reached for Darien. Flesh met  
flesh, and the cord hummed with contentment, and Serena knew that  
she would never be lonely again. She would never lack a companion,  
a friend, a shoulder to lean on. She was complete. And she looked  
into the cord and saw a bright and loving future. It was marred  
by conflict, pain and loss, but she and Darien would never be   
apart. Through it all, they stood together. And at the end of the  
road, peace shone like a beacon. Serena was filled with hope, and  
with an overwhelming love for the man who stood beside her.  
  
*And so my task is fulfilled*  
  
Rhiannon stood, her eyes brimming with love and hope. Serena   
reached out her hand, and when Rhiannon took it, the lake flared  
gold and silver.  
  
*Faerie blessing upon these two, to gift with love and light.  
Faerie trust upon these two, to always make things right.  
Faerie hope upon the whole, to ever reunite.*  
  
It was not Rhiannon chanting, but rather all the faeries whose  
voices rose and whose magic fell upon the intertwined hands of Serenity  
and Endymion. Serena watched, amazed, as faerie magic became a   
tangible expression around her wrist and Darien's. Delicate strands  
of gold and silver metal dipped and twined around each other, leaving   
space between them, forming two identical bracelets on their wrists.  
But in the center, the metal of Serena's bracelet formed a depression.   
Or a jewel setting. Serena looked up, and Rhiannon nodded. Two faeries  
swirled around her wrist, and when they flitted away, two heart shaped   
diamonds, intertwined, lay in the setting. Rhiannon began to speak, and  
Serena didn't give the bracelets another thought.  
  
*To find true love is rare indeed, a fine and precious treasure,  
Now we send you on your way, to start your lives together  
Each to take the other's hand and walk toward forever.*  
  
As Rhiannon completed her blessing, Serena felt a peculiar  
shimmering in her limbs.   
  
*Goodbye, my brethren.*  
  
As one, Darien and Serena turned toward each other. Serena took  
her future husband's hand and pulled herself toward him, their joined  
hands out to their sides. Serena turned her head to the side for one  
last look at the Faerie Queen and her court. The little faeries   
flitted near their castle as Rhiannon raised her hand in a final   
farewell. With a smile, Serena bid the Queen farewell. And the   
Prince and Princess were thrust away from the spellbinding mists   
of faerie land, back toward the world from which they had come.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Back in the city, two woman stood in shadow. One held out a  
hand and the other dropped something into the open palm. A fist   
closed around the object, and the two women parted company. A blond   
woman darted past the East Tower and out the palace gates into the  
twisting city streets. The other, her red hair matching the blood   
red shade of the sunset, turned toward a carriage and a wagon full  
of luggage.  
  
"My lady," a servant murmured as he offered his hand to help   
her into the plush interior. Beryl accepted his help, and climbed   
with dignity into her carriage. The servant was not sorry to see  
her go, but he did wonder at the smug smile which played about   
her lips. She had no reason to be so pleased. But he wrote in off  
as another noble oddity, and continued about his buisness.  
  
Inside the carriage, Beryl smiled at the silver ribbons in   
her hand. Serenity was dead, and the Moon and Earth would, in all  
probability, go to war over her death. Such a pity. Beryl smiled  
cruely as she tucked the ribbons into her bodice, and looked out  
at the red sky as her carriage took her away from the palace.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Serena raised her head slowly. She was lying in the clearing  
where this whole debacle had begun. She was dressed in the clothes   
she had taken from Raye, and Orpehus was stamping impatiantly in  
the background. Darien was nowhere to be seen. Sitting up, Serena  
shook her head, her mind questioning her experience. Serena reached  
a hand to her hair. Down. No buns. But as her wrist came back down,  
two diamond hearts flashed rainbows at her from the delicate  
bracelet on her wrist. Her eyes widened, then relaxed. No matter  
what happened now, she knew that Darien was her other half. He  
could be annoying and overbearing, and she still didn't like  
his attitude about women needing protection, but all   
relationships had their ups and downs. Smiling, Serena stood  
and walked away from the meadow. Behind her, several golden  
balls of light came out from behind trees and flowers. Tittering,  
they waved goodbye, and vanished.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien woke in his chambers. Or more specifically, sprawled  
across his bed in his chambers. Grimacing, he touched the back of  
his head. A large lump, but the skin wasn't broken. Amazingly, it  
didn't even hurt. When Darien brought his wrist back down, he   
noticed the intertwining metal pieces on his wrist. The bracelet  
was still there, his head didn't hurt, and he was nowhere near  
the clearing where he remembered collapsing. Smiling, Darien  
rose, and headed for the door. It was almost time for the  
banquet, a private affair with a mere hundred guests.   
  
Darien was dressed and out the door in record time. His  
evening wear was simple enough; he just donned a fresh cape and   
stripped off his armor. He opened the door and walked   
purposfully down the hall. As he walked he pondered the events  
of the past few hours. Carefully, gently, he reached for the  
crystal cord. It was there, humming softly in his mind. Grinning,  
Darien felt along the cord for Serena. He felt her surprise, then  
her mischevious push as she warned him away. He obeyed, pulling  
himself back into the confines of his own body. Rubbing the  
delicate bracelet on his wrist with his thumb, he pulled a   
sleeve over it as he walked. He was not in the mood to answer   
questions as to its origin.  
  
"Your Highness," a guard hailed. Darien paused.  
  
"Is she gone?" The guard didn't need to pretend he didn't   
know who the prince was asking after.  
  
"Just left, sire."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Darien turned away and continued down the hall. Within moments,  
Malachite fell in beside him. They walked for a time in silence,  
their boots causing echos in the hall.  
  
"So, you finally gave Beryl the boot, eh?"   
  
"Don't sound so surprised. You knew I was going to."  
  
"True. But you've been threatening to show her the proverbial  
door for over six months. And you've been serious about it for three."  
  
"So I have. I just never got around to it. It didn't seem  
important."  
  
"And it's important now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mind if I ask why?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Too bad. Why is it important now?"  
  
"Beryl started a cat fight at the Crossroads. With Serena."  
  
"Mina told me. According to all my sources, Serenity beat her into  
the ground. No contest."  
  
"True."  
  
"Ah. I understand. You're protecting Serenity. That's why Beryl is  
heading toward her estate. Just so you know, she won't stay any longer  
than she thinks she has too. You might want to think of a way to keep   
Beryl at Rainier."  
  
"I was thinking of transplanting her on another planet."  
  
"They wouldn't take her."  
  
By the time they reached the banquet hall, both men had several  
ideas of how to keep Beryl away from the palace, each more hilarious   
and unlikely than the last. Both were laughing so hard they could hardly  
stand up, and they entered the banquet hall with broad smiles on their  
faces. Their good humor spread to the entire room, and as the drinks were  
served, every face was smiling.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena arrived at the palace with Orpheus in the nick of time.  
Tossing his reins to a stableboy, she ran toward her chambers. Servants  
lept out of her way, smiling and shaking their heads. Some things  
never changed.  
  
Annette was waiting with a hot bath, cosmetics and hair brushes.  
While Serena scrubbed quickly, Annette styled her hair in buns and   
pigtails. A touch of rouge, a delicate pink dress, and Serena walked  
out the door toward the banquet hall. As she passed a mirror, Serena  
patted her hair and smoothed her gown. Not bad for 20 minutes. As she   
walked, Serena examined the bracelet Rhiannon had given her. She stopped  
abruptly when she felt Darien's mind touch hers. It wasn't like a   
physical touch, because it wasn't that tangible. It was soft, like  
a cobweb or a butterfly wing brushing her cheek. Playfully, she pushed  
at his mind, warning him away. She could feel his smile, and his   
acceptance of her wishes as his mind withdrew.  
  
Calmly, she walked down the hallway, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
*Serenity, beware. Do not trust her when she arrives. She will  
seem apologetic, but believe what her eyes tell you, not the words  
her lying mouth shall form.*  
  
Serena gasped, touching her bracelet. A warning? But why?   
Who...and the answers came suddenly. Beryl, Countess of Rainier.  
Serena smiled grimly. So, the countess had it in for her. Not  
terribly surprising. But Serena was not one to walk into danger  
blindly. Turning on her heel, Serena walked back to her room.  
Annette was gone, but that was all for the better. Serena didn't  
want it widly know that she had an arsenal of weapons hidden in  
her trunks. Stepping into the closet, Serena found the mahogany  
chest she was looking for. Kneeling down, she pressed a delicate  
carving of the moon near the base of the chest.  
  
With a faint click, the bottom of the chest opened to reveal  
a hidden compartment. Inside were several types of knives, daggers, and  
a sword. Serena reached for two harmless looking bracelets. Adorned with  
metal flowers and diamond chips, they formed circles to fit around  
her upper arms. Serena slipped them on her wrists instead, pushing   
the fairy bracelet up to make room for them.  
  
"Serenity's Pride," she whispered, and the ornaments changed. They   
expanded, stretching into arm guards. Serena reached above her head  
and touched them together. A silver mist formed.   
  
"Sword," she whispered, and the mist took on the shape of a   
magnificent sword, the hilt silver with diamond chips. Serena   
gripped the hilt and swung the sword a few times. The balance was  
perfect, the blade sharp. Serena gazed at it. She was ready.  
  
"Serenity's Honor," she murmured, and the sword vanished.   
The arm guards shrank, and Serena gentl pushed them up   
onto her upper arms. Clicking the bottom of the chest shut and   
pushing it back, Serena walked out the door for the second time   
that evening, pausing briefly before the mirror to check her  
jewelry. Her dress was sleeveless and crossed with silver ribbons  
in the front. The entire dress was made of a gauzy, floating   
material, and with the addition of the armbands, Serena resembled  
a pagan priestess. Smiling at the effect, Serena left her room.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Whoa, there," called the coachman. Beryl woke from a light  
doze and frowned slightly. What in the world...a knot of fear formed  
in her stomach. Could they have discovered Serenity's body so soon?  
Damn the DGG! They had sworn they would make it look natural! Beryl  
calmed herself with a great deal of effort. Calm, collected, that was  
the key to this.  
  
The carriage door opened, and Beryl's eyes swung toward it in  
shock. She drew her dignity around her like a cape, and spoke with  
all the disdain and outrage she could manage.  
  
"Who dares?"  
  
"Who but the DGG, my lady," Deerana swept into the carriage,   
black cape and clothes allowing her to blend into the shadows and   
the night. Beryl sniffed. Deerana put her hand out the window and  
gestured for the driver to keep going. As the carriage jerked  
and began moving, Deerana settled into the plush cushions and   
reached for the bottle of wine Beryl had opened earlier in the  
journey.  
  
"I was certain our buisness was concluded."  
  
"It would be, my lady, save for the fact that this," Deerana  
held aloft Megeen's necklace, "is a fake."   
  
Deerana dropped the necklace coldly into Beryl's lap. Beryl's  
eyes widened in fear, and she put a hand protectively to her own  
emerald pendant. Deerana laughed.  
  
"We want nothing from you," Deerana said, a smile still  
lingering around her lips. The smile, however, did not reach  
her ice cold eyes. "Upon discovering that the necklace was a  
fake, my girls took no small amount of delight in informing  
me that they didn't kill your princess."  
  
Beryl froze, her look of fear fading into one of   
disbelief.  
  
"Something about golden light engulfing her and spiriting  
her away. Nothing that noble folk would believe. But you'd best   
be getting rid of those ribbons. Suspicious, since the princess  
isn't dead, don't you think?"  
  
Beryl forced her fury down. The necklace...paste? Not that  
the news surprised her. Nonetheless, it meant that Serenity wasn't  
dead. Deerana laughed, a cruel sound, and she opened the door to the   
moving carriage. Bottle in hand, Deerana jumped out of the door and   
faded into the night. Beryl didn't give her another thought. Eyes  
snapping, Beryl leaned out the window.  
  
"Turn around. And make good time back to the city!"  
  
Command issued, Beryl leaned back into the carriage and pulled  
out her jewelry box. Extracting a mirror and some pins, she arranged   
her heavy red hair in an elegant upsweep, into which she tucked a   
lovely hair ornament. The masses of hair disguised the dagger attached  
to the other end of the gold filagreed decoration. Rage clouding her  
judgement, Beryl felt the carriage turn and begin galloping back to  
the palace.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Perfectly outfitted, with a smile on her lips, Serena arrived  
at the banquet. Such an intimant party: a hundred people she didn't  
know, as opposed to a thousand or more. Charming, really. Her mother  
and the Senshi were waiting at the high table. King Damian was talking  
to the ambassador from Pluto, and Darien...was smiling at her. Malachite  
was still talking to him, but Darien's eyes were on her. Smiling, Serena  
glided past groups of conversing nobles to take the hand that Darien  
held out to her. Together, with many speculative eyes on them, the   
prince and princess sat together at the high table. Though no one  
noticed, their hands never seperated.   
  
The meal was uneventful. Politics, resources and treaties were  
discussed. The hours flew by as Serena talked to Amy, Lita, Mina and  
Raye about the events of their afternoon. Serena herself didn't feel  
like talking, but she was happy to listen to anyone who wanted to  
discuss something with her.  
  
The evening was winding down. Guests were drifting away and servants  
had begun clearing glasses and trays away. Serena had just finished discussing  
the export treaty between the Earth and Mercury with King Damian when   
her mother and the Senshi arrived.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to pry the two of you apart, Damian, but   
I need to talk to my daughter. We have wedding plans to make."  
  
"Certainly, Serenity. It has been lovely to talk to you, my dear,"  
King Damian raised Serena's hand to his lips and gently kissed it.  
Darien, who had been talking to Nephlite, turned and smiled at Serena.  
Serena blushed, wondering about the wedding...and then the wedding night?  
  
A telltale blush spread through Serena's cheeks. Darien raised his   
eyebrows, and Nephlite started to laugh. That drew everyone's attention  
to the furiously blushing Moon Princess and the rakish expression of  
the Prince of Earth, and very soon everyone was laughing. It was for  
this reason that no one noticed Countess Beryl slipping into the  
room. No one noticed her moving along the wall till she was within  
five feet of the Moon Princess. No one saw the flash of light as  
Beryl drew a dagger from her hair, and palmed it.   
  
A brush of air against her cheek warned Serena to turn around.  
Surrounded by the Senshi, with Darien at her back, Serena swirled  
around and faced the perfect form and red hair of her enemy. Beryl  
swept her skirts out, dipping the assembly a perfect curtsy.   
  
"I have come to apologize for my atrocious behavior this morning,  
Your Highness."  
  
Serena stood silently, her silence condemning. Rhiannon's warning  
echoed in her ears. Her eyes noticed that Beryl was in traveling clothes:  
was she leaving, or returning? And if she was returning, why? Serena was  
careful to maintain a neutral expression while she pondered these   
questions. Beryl waited for an acceptance; good manners demanded that  
Serena accept. So she inclined her head slightly, just enough to be  
appropriate. Warm hands descended on her shoulders, and Beryl's eyes  
grew hot and covetous. Serena reached her hand up to touch Darien's,  
and pushed an armband down to her wrist.  
  
Beryl's eyes moved from Darien, down to where his hands rested on  
Serena. Serena watched her closely. Beryl's gaze was icy with hate as  
she turned them down, her eyelids sheltering her true feelings.   
  
"How...surprising, Lady Beryl. You don't seem the type to  
regret anything. No matter how damaging it may be."  
  
Beryl's eyes flew upward, and Serena locked their gazes. The  
Senshi and generals moved closer to their prince and princess.  
Malachite stepped toward Mina protectively. Beryl noticed the  
gesture, and Serena watched her eyes grow cold.  
  
"Good evening, countess. I believe I shall retire. Nothing  
else seems worth my time."  
  
Serena swirled around, hearing the chuckles of the courtiers  
around her. She knew that turning her back on an enemy was dangerous,  
but she would take her chances. The Senshi moved aside, as did the  
generals. She saw the Senshi's tiara's glittering slightly on their  
brows: they were preparing for a battle. The generals had their hands  
on their swords. Darien turned away with Serena, speaking not a word  
to Beryl.  
  
Serena listened carefully, even as she walked away. Her slippers  
made light clacking sounds, and Darien's boots thumped away. Conversation  
was being picked up again. The moment of drama had passed, and Beryl   
was no longer important. But the noise made it impossible to hear slight  
movements, and Serena was deeply concerned. The Senshi and Queen Serenity  
caught up to Serena and Darien when they had nearly reached the stairs.   
The generals caught Darien by the arm, and unwillingly he relinquished  
his hold on Serena's hand. Of her own volition, Serena grabbed his arm   
and twirled into his embrace, turning her face up. She smiled, and twined  
her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers.   
  
Serena was lost in the passion of his kiss. Though she had been the  
instigator, Darien wasted no time in matching her emotions. The room  
burst into applause, and Serena's mind grew misty. She forgot to be  
watchful, and that was what Beryl had been waiting for. With a low cry,  
she charged, dagger within view.  
  
*Daughter of the Moon!*  
  
Serena pulled away from Darien, breaking the kiss. She twirled under  
his arm, putting herself in front of him.   
  
"Serenity's Pride!" she yelled out, her bracelets shimmering and   
stretching into the arm guards. Beryl started, but she did not break  
the charge.   
  
"Sword!" Serena cried. The sword appeared in the mist above her   
head, and Serena grasped the hilt. Skillfully, quickly, she blocked   
Beryl's swing. Beryl whirled and came again. Serena parried, and thrust  
her blade at Beryl's feet. Beryl jumped, and stumbled, falling to the  
marble floor. Serena walked around her, pink skirts brushing red hair.  
  
The Senshi started forward. Serena stopped them with a slash of her  
arm. The generals started forward and were restrained by the Senshi.  
Darien lept for the two females, and was stopped in mid air but golden   
threads that came from nowhere.  
  
*No, Prince of Earth! This is her battle. Whether she wins or loses  
is up to her. You cannot stop this, and I will not allow you to try!*  
  
Serena looked up. For an instant she saw the misty countanance of  
Rhiannon floating near Darien, and she smiled. But Beryl had recovered   
her wits, and she attacked again. Serena sidestepped easily, her anger  
and jealousy washed away by the cool mist of the Faerie. Walking calmly,  
she approached a duke whose name had faded from her memory. Serena   
reached for his sword, drawing it from its sheath with the slight whisper  
of steel on leather. Snapping around, Serena threw it to Beryl.  
  
"Defend yourself," Serena offered, her silver hair flying around  
her. Beryl was struck by the vision that the princess presented, and  
it showed in her face. But the amazement did not stop the countess from  
grasping the hilt of the sword and climbing to her feet. Striking the  
customary pose, one hand thrown out behind her, Beryl raised her sword.  
  
"En garde," she whispered. Serena smiled and prepared to defend.  
  
A circle had opened around the two duelists. The clash of steel  
grew more and more frequent as Beryl attacked. The two woman, both  
skilled in the art of fencing, watched each other closely. Neither  
was making mistakes, and it was unclear who was more skilled. Beryl   
struck, Serena parried. Pink skirts flying, Serena attempted a brisk  
disarm, but Beryl blocked her. For long moments neither would move.  
They would simply watch and wait.   
  
But little by little the strain began showing on Beryl. Her   
fury and hate had combined into an unimaginable emotional state,   
and her movements grew clumsy. And Serena took advantage of it,  
ceasing her offense and becoming defensive, allowing Beryl to  
work herself up even more.  
  
'Dodge! Parry! Thrust! Attack! Attack! Why aren't you  
attacking?!'  
'I am holding the sword. I shall do as I please.'  
'Fine. But don't come crying to me when you get hurt.'  
  
A breath of air against her arm brought Serena back to the  
present. Distracted by her inner voice, Serena had allowed Beryl  
a very small opening. Beryl, delighted, had struck. Luckily for  
Serena, Beryl's passion made her aim bad, and the sword had barely  
missed Serena's upper arm. Raising her eyebrow, Serena knocked   
the sword aside with her left arm guard, and braced herself for  
a whirlwind of battle.  
  
Beryl did not disappoint. Her calm somewhat restored, Beryl  
attacked in a furious twister of energy, leaping at Serena. Swords  
met in a clang of steel and the two women body locked, each   
attempting to throw the other to the ground.   
  
"I will succeed, *princess*," Beryl spat. "Endymion is mine,  
and when you are dead he will return to me! The DGG failed to  
eliminate you, but I will not!"  
  
Serena threw herself away from Beryl, shocked. Dead? Beryl  
truly wished her dead? The information registered quickly, and   
Serena began questioning the rules of this game. If Beryl was   
serious about this, then Serena needed to be very careful. The  
wild look in Beryl's eyes spoke volumes.  
  
'Be careful.'  
'Oh, I will. But I...'  
  
Serena's thought was cut off. Beryl was glowing. A dark cloud   
of energy was surrounding her, and it was reaching out for Serena.  
Serena stood, mesmerized by the evil apperition. It didn't seem   
possible, and yet...the cloud felt *hungry*. Tendrils of darkness  
were reaching out for Serena, and the princess shrank away in  
horror. Beryl laughed, her eyes on fire with hate. And Serena  
understood. This was the demon that lives inside all humans, the  
darkest piece of a soul. Beryl, in her jealousy, had provided   
an outlet for this evil. She saw war, famine, plauge, and death   
in that energy, and it frightened her. The sorrow Serena felt   
at the suffering in that cloud threatened to overwhelm her,   
and Serena nearly fainted with the pain in her heart. Tears   
welled up as flashes of unimaginable suffering were shown in   
the darkness. Serena's spine turned to liquid; she felt herself   
about to crumble in the onslaught of this horrible thing. Beryl  
laughed, and the dark aura reached out it's arms of despair to  
embrace Serena.  
  
*Daughter of the Moon! This is not reality! It is the darkest  
of times, it is the greatest of all evils! Remember the good, my  
sister. Remember the friendship, the laughter, and those you hold  
dear! Fight for them, Serenity!*  
  
Rhiannon's voice pulled her back from the edge of the abyss.  
Serena turned her head, seeking her friends. They stood, fear in   
their eyes. But the fear was not dominant. Courage, hope, and   
strength took the fore. Serena sought out the four generals, King  
Damian, her mother, and saw the same in their stances. And when   
her eyes fell upon Darien, Serena saw all that, and more. She saw  
the future in Darien's eyes. She reached for the crystal cord  
humming in the back of her mind, and touched it. Hope, trust,  
worry, and most of all love flowed from Darien into her and  
back again. Taking the strength she needed from him, Serena  
prepared herself for battle.   
  
A cool feeling washed over Serena, and she straightened. This  
darkness would never take her. As she made the vow, she saw the   
neverending battle that all people were destined to fight with   
this force.   
  
*The power of love is greater than the love of power.*  
  
Yes.  
  
Serena dropped her sword and raised her wrists. She brought the  
arm guards together.   
  
"Mother?" It was a request. Queen Serenity nodded, and Serena   
turned back toward Beryl and the evil force around her.  
  
'Silver Imperium Crystal...' Serena whispered. 'Protect us!'  
  
And Serena too began to glow. The aura around her expanded,  
glowing as brightly as the full moon. The Senshi closed their eyes,  
shining blue, yellow, red and green as they lent their power to  
the Silver Imperium Crystal and their princess. Queen Serenity  
closed her eyes, and the light of the crystal grew stronger. The  
four generals, Damian, and finally Darien sent their strength to  
the crystal, and to Serena. Beryl shrieked, and urged her aura  
outward. The evil glow turned from the brilliance of the crystal  
and reached out its tendrils for the Senshi, the generals, and   
Darien. Serena gasped, pouring more of her strength into the   
crystal.   
  
*The power of the faerie folk,* Rhiannon whispered, and the  
light burst into a supernova. Nobles fled the room, servants hid   
behind pillars. The dark cloud shrank away from the white nimbus  
that grew around the Princess Serenity. Retracting its arms, the   
shadow grew smaller and smaller. With a poof, it vanished.  
Unprotected, Beryl shrieked in pain as the light of the   
Imperium Silver Crystal, the power of kindness, shone upon her.  
Unable to stand the knowing love of that light, Beryl lapsed into  
unconciousness.  
  
*Guard this power well, my sister. You will have great need   
of it.*  
  
Serena nodded her assent as the light dimmed and faded. She  
knew that her physical strength was gone, that her power was  
drained, but it had all been worth it. Serena felt her  
knees give way, felt herself falling, and knew when strong arms   
caught and held her. As her mind lapsed into darkness, Serena  
knew that it was Darien who held her.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Several days later, Serena climbed gingerly out of bed.  
It felt good to walk again, though her days had been anything  
but dull. Invitations, bridesmaid gowns and the design for  
her wedding dress had been chosen. Lita was overseeing the   
menu, while Amy and Mina had charge of the guest list and  
the decorations. Raye, as maid of honor, was overseeing   
everything. Serena smiled. The Senshi were preparing for   
their own weddings, though they'd never admit it.   
  
Serena dressed carefully and snuck down the hallways.  
She had an important visit to make, and she didn't want to  
be escorted, or worse, forbidden to leave at all. So she  
was quiet and calm as she proceeded to the stables. As per  
her instructions that morning (through a servant boy well  
paid for his silence) Orpheus was saddled. Mounting up,   
Serena trotted out the gates, through the meadow, to a  
place in the Royal Forest she knew well. As though sensing   
that his rider were fragile today, Orpheus was gentle and  
obediant all the way there. When the two reached their  
destination, Serena dismounted, looped the reins around a  
tree branch and walked into the quiet of the forest.  
  
As she walked, Serena reflected on the events of the  
past few days. She had grown immesurably, and so had Darien.  
They weren't quite sure of each other, but that was all right.  
There were some things that Serena didn't need to know about   
Darien, and she was content with what he was willing to share.  
  
When Serena reached the clearing where it had all begun,  
she was silent for a few moments. This had been the place of  
great personal growth, and Serena was unsure what she had  
come for. But, as always, the Faerie Queen was one step ahead of  
her.   
  
In the center of the clearing, toadstools and wildflowers  
began growing. The bloomed as Serena watched, a gold light  
encouraging them to grow. This faerie ring was small, just   
large enough for one person to kneel inside. Smiling, Serena   
walked toward the faerie ring. She paused outside of it,   
formulating her wish. Then she stepped inside, and knelt   
carefully, fingertips resting lightly on the ground.  
  
'Friends that will always be near me, and a love for all   
eternity,' Serena breathed in her mind. And though she would  
never be quite sure, Serena would always swear that she heard  
herself laughing, somewhere far away.   
  
A smile on her face, Serena opened her eyes and stood. The   
faerie ring stood silent, a testimony to her wish. Serena turned  
to walk away, glancing back only once. She wasn't really surprised  
to see that the faerie ring had disappeared. Smiling again, Serena  
walked out of the woods, into the sunlight, and rode toward her  
future, two diamond hearts glittering on her wrist.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
***************************************************************  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"First rehearse your song by rote,  
To each word a warbling note;   
Hand in hand, with fairy grace,  
Will we sing, and bless this place...  
Through this palace with sweet peace;  
And the owner of it blest,  
Ever shall in safety rest.  
Trip away: make no stay;  
Meet me all by break of day."  
  
~William Shakespeare  
  
There it is people. Whew, it took me a *very* long time to get  
that done! Maybe that's because it's so long? I am so proud of   
myself. So, mail me and tell me what you think, now that I have   
the story done!  
  
Rhiannon says 'The power of love is greater than the love of   
power'. I heard that from my friend Shoji, who played Christ in  
the musical 'Godspell'. It was one of his lines. I was in  
'Godspell' too! I played Joann...  
  
I love 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' by William Shakespeare, and  
it seemed appropriate for this chapter. Hence the quotations for  
and aft. And though it pains me to admit it, I do not own   
'Midsummer' either. Love you all! And mail me!   
  
skiangel_sv@lycos.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The All Mighty Thank You Section

And here we have....the Thank You section that attacked Tokyo for  
the heck of it. That's right, everyone who's reviewed my very first  
published fanfiction 'Wish Upon A Faerie Ring' since I first posted it  
of ff.net! These go from the oldest to the most recent! And, as some of  
you may have noticed, I have a penchant for exclaimation points. Heh.  
  
Object (YAY!)  
  
Crystal (YAY again!)  
  
Usako3000 (*blinks* she reviewed my fic *blinks again* she liked  
my fic. *grins* she's one of my favorite authors *faints*)  
  
Hazel (*takes a bow and grins* Thankies!)  
  
Lady of Flame (*throws confetti* PARTY! Thank you!)  
  
Sakura-chan (*glomps Sakura-chan* I love you. You are one of my  
favorite people in the whole wide world! You know  
how cool you are, right?)  
  
Moon-Princess (*cheers* Grazie! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!)  
  
Smee! (a very cool character...gotta love Smee...and THANK YOU!)  
  
Sakura-chan (You may have noticed that I have something of a   
movie fetish. And an anime fetish. And there was  
some mention of a shrine to books...and I don't  
like Beryl. Bet you couldn't tell...)  
  
Sakura-chan (*grins goofily* Hee hee!)  
  
Mitzi (Miss L? I like it!)  
  
Sakura-chan (Your wish is my command! See the end of this TY section  
for slight spoilers for the 'WUAFR' sequel!)  
  
Sparkey and Bunny (HUZZAH!)  
  
Iden's Garden (I agree. She's a superhero and a princess for heaven's   
sake! Simpering...whatevah! And Darien deserved it, ne?  
At least he learned his lesson. Beryl is another matter...)  
  
empty (I'm on a favorites list, I'm on a favorites list *dances*)  
  
Inuki (Make em laugh, make em laugh!)  
  
Lightening Angel (Thank you! This is fabulous news. See? *shows her profs  
the review* She likes me!)  
  
nay (*grins happily* AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Thank you so much! Faeries are  
wonderful and enchanting. *displays her faerie books* Another fetish...)  
  
sara (Eh. Me neither. Spell check is my very best friend. We're bonded at the  
hip)  
  
usagirl (Thank you!)  
  
LaDonna (A sequel...indeed! The sequel is in the works...honest! And thank you  
so much for your compliments. They made my day!)  
  
Maria (YAY!)  
  
Raven (Thank you so much. *starts to flow with happiness*)  
  
serena schileds (Enjoy them! *crosses fingers*)  
  
Fireblosom (Really? HUZZAH!)  
  
mentalfritz (*grins* On the way, I swear it!)  
  
Hakumei (Indeed. *grows devil horns* Sequels are us!)  
  
Queen Of Hearts (Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!)  
  
Benjin (Long fics are evil sometimes! I swear they're out to get me...)  
  
Stardust (Man! She's guessed part of the surprise! Damn.)  
  
Sere Cat (It drives my roomie nuts when I stay up late reading fanfiction.   
I feel your pain!)  
  
Kodora_chan (I am? HAPPY DANCE! Thank you so much!)  
  
Jo (I'm just glad I don't have that kind of inner voice. Mine just bosses   
me around. Maybe I deserve it...^_~)  
  
Perfect-Angel (Thankies!)  
  
Ella (And thank you to you as well!)  
  
Dao (No problem! In the works!)  
  
CrzCGirl (You reviewed on my birthday! That was so cool...Thank you so very much)  
  
Jupiter's Crystal (Kudos to you! You've been to my website! That's a trip...and your  
compliments made me dance. My roommate found that to be a bit odd.  
I wonder why? ^_^) 


End file.
